AS AVENTURAS NÃO CONTADAS DA EXPEDIÇÃO CHALLENGER
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Fic que conta o que ocorreu após HOTS e como poderia ser a 4a. temporada! Dinossauros, novos amigos, momentos M&R e N&V, e até uma viagem a Londres. Tradução da fic The untold adventures of the Challenger Expedition de Kari J. Dammerman.
1. Epílogo

**AS AVENTURAS NÃO CONTADAS DA EXPEDIÇÃO CHALLENGER**

**Título original: **The Untold Adventures of the Challenger Expedition

**Autora: **Kari J. Dammerman (alaskagir152)

**Tradução: **Lady K

**COMMENTS: **Este fic é uma continuação para HOTS - 4ª temporada. Comecei a ler e achei bem legal. Até onde eu li estava boa, mas se depois ficar ruim, eu paro k k k k k k (sacanagem). Apesar de a original ter muitos capítulos, eles são bem curtinhos, por isso vou tentar colocar dois ou três capítulos de uma vez. Vai depender do quanto vocês vão me incentivar *carinha de desentendida*

Rox bjos amadas, espero que gostem!

* * *

**Epílogo**

Ao amanhecer do último século, um grupo de exploradores partir de Londres para provar a existência de um mundo pré-histórico. O destino os deixou presos nesse mundo novo, onde passavam cada dia tentando encontrar um caminho de volta para casa. Ao longo do caminho, eles encontraram amizade, amor, novas descobertas científicas, novos começos, a tristeza, depois de perder um dos seus, e tiveram uma grandes idéias para o futuro. Mas numa virada da maré, uma tempestade fatal, impulsionada pelo entrelaçamento de magia e ciência, deixou o grupo em total desordem.

Mesmo com cada explorador lutando por sua sobrevivência, o futuro no platô permanece incerto. O que será da Expedição Challenger? Roxton escapará dos conquistadores, enquanto Marguerite é sacrificada pelos druidas? Será que o homem do futuro realmente quer a mente de Challenger? Finn está perdida para sempre? Onde está Malone? E Verônica, como protetora, salvará a todos? Descubra aqui na minha entrega de:

O mundo perdido: As aventuras não contadas da Expedição Challenger

O Platô

Após HOTS I

Uma leve brisa seguiu lentamente pela casa da árvore enquanto o sol se irradiou pelo platô. George Edward Challenger, lentamente, começou a despertar com a brisa suave em seu rosto. Um arrepio percorreu suas costas e ele finalmente abriu os olhos. Cuidadosamente, se levantou do chão e olhou a sua volta. Uma dor profunda nas costas, de repente, fez com que todo o seu corpo se tensionasse por um momento.

"Ah" exclamou. Depois de um momento, ador cedeu. "Veronica? Marguerite? Roxton?" Freneticamente, procurou em torno da casa da árvore, enquanto esfregava o pescoço. "Onde estão todos?" Murmurou para si mesmo. De repente, parou e percebeu pelo quê ele tinha acabado de passar.

"Não... não pode ter sido um sonho" disse em voz alta. Caminhou lentamente para seu laboratório e começou a refletir se tinha sonhado ou não. "Não é possível. Eu não poderia ter ido ao futuro e depois voltado para a casa da árvore. No entanto, isso parece ter ocorrido há uma hora atrás. Talvez, no momento preciso, e com a quantidade certa de energia subindo pelo ar, eu tenha sido teletransportado para o futuro como Roxton, Marguerite, e eu quando encontramos Finn." Ele parou por um momento e depois balançou a cabeça. "Não, não... talvez eu estivesse apenas sonhando. Mas então, onde está todo mundo?"

Ele começou a procurar pela casa da árvore novamente e, quando não encontrou ninguém, uma solidão repentina se apossou dele. Estava sozinho na casa da árvore, provavelmente apenas porque Roxton estava caçando ou Marguerite estava à procura de pedras preciosas. Mas algo lhe dizia que não estavam fora apenas por isso. Ele rapidamente pegou alguns suprimentos que pareciam estar espalhados por toda a casa da árvore e um rifle; desceu pelo elevador e saiu pelo platô em busca de seus amigos desaparecidos.


	2. Episódio 1: HOTS 2 Cap 1

**Episódio um: HOTS II**

**(Capítulo um)**

Challenger caminhou por um bom tempo sem ver ninguém. Por instantes, começou a ficar preocupado. Havia uma confusão de trilhas perto da casa da árvore, o que não o deixou seguro por qual seguir. Depois de algumas horas, ele finalmente ouviu algum barulho e alguns passos vindo em sua direção.

"Fala sério, Vê, você tem que me contar alguma coisa. Como foi?" Era a voz de Finn. Um grande sorriso atravessou o rosto de Challenger e ele começou a caminhar mais rápido de encontro a ela.

"Eu já te disse, Finn, não sei o que aconteceu exatamente. E foi assim... diferente, como um sonho ou algo do tipo, mas não era um sonho" respondeu Verônica em um tom não muito entusiasmado.

"Mas você viu sua mãe e aquele cara, Summerlee, por isso deve ter sido um sonho" Finn respondeu.

"Então como é que tudo voltou ao normal tal como ela disse?" Veronica perguntou em um tom muito zangado e parou encarando Finn.

"Veronica? Finn?" Challenger gritou enquanto corria para elas. Veronica se virou e viu o cientista correndo, carregando uma mochila e seu rifle.

"Challenger!" Veronica e Finn exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. Ambas o abraçaram sorridentes.

"Ah, finalmente encontrei vocês duas" respondeu Challenger olhando-as com admiração. "Onde estavam?" Veronica e Finn ficaram confusas.

"Onde estivemos?" Veronica perguntou. "A última vez em que nos vimos, você desapareceu numa dessas coisas transparentes, partindo a corda que estava amarrada em você."

"Coisas transparentes?" Challenger perguntou.

"É, redemoinhos, aquelas coisas que nos levaram de volta para a Nova Amazônia" respondeu Finn. "Você não se lembra de nos ouvir contar isso?" Challenger refletiu por um segundo e então se deu conta de que não fora um sonho.

"Bem, eu acordei nesta manhã pensando que tudo tivesse sido um sonho" respondeu Challenger. "Mas agora que pensei nisso, lembro-me de correr para a floresta com a corda amarrada em mim."

"Bem, então aonde você foi?" Veronica perguntou.

"O que o homem disse... 2047... acho que era isso" respondeu Challenger. "Eu estava em uma sala branca e eles queriam abrir minha cabeça e usar a minha mente." Veronica e Finn o olharam com estranheza.

"Tem certeza disso?" Finn perguntou.

"Absoluta. E então uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos entrou por uma porta e me disse para correr e não olhar para trás." Os três estavam sentados pensando por um momento. "Então acho que voltei para este tempo e acordei na casa da árvore, esta manhã."

"Uau!" Disse Finn.

"E vocês duas?" Challenger perguntou. "Estão bem?"

"Ah, sim, estamos bem" respondeu Finn. "Apesar de Verônica achar que salvou o platô da destruição e de ter conversando com sua mãe."

"Sua mãe?" Challenger exclamou.

"Finn não acredita que seja possível, mas parecia tão real, Challenger. Ela era igualzinha a mim e Summerlee estava com ela."

"Arthur? Meu Deus, será mesmo possível?" observou Challenger.

"O que mais explicaria como tudo voltou ao normal?" Verônica perguntou.

"Não sei, mas é melhor saber antes que algo parecido volte a acontecer" respondeu Challenger. Só então, o estômago de Finn começou a roncar. Verônica e Challenger se viraram para olhá-la.

"Eu não sabia que estava com tanta fome!" Finn observou.

"Bem, porque não voltamos para a casa da árvore para que vocês possam descansar" respondeu Challenger. "Talvez os outros consigam achar o caminho de volta também. Vocês encontraram algum vestígio deles?"

"Não, nada" Verônica respondeu. "Finn e eu só nos encontramos perto do rio há algumas horas e tentávamos voltar desde então. Acha que eles estão bem?"

"Nós só podemos esperar que sim" respondeu Challenger. "Vamos lá. Vamos voltar." Os três começaram a caminhar de volta para a casa da árvore e Finn passou a falar sobre o que aconteceu com ela. Ao se aproximarem da casa da árvore, notaram que o portão da cerca elétrica estava aberto. Pensando que fossem Roxton ou Marguerite que voltaram e esqueceram de fechá-lo, correram até o elevador. Lá em cima, deram de cara com um homem que esteve fora por algum tempo.

Suas roupas estavam muito sujas e ele parecia um pouco mais magro que o habitual, mas não mudara tanto assim. Estava com um olhar preocupado em seu rosto. Ao lado de seus pés estavam o rifle e a mochila desgastada, cheia de diários e alguns outros objetos pessoais. Ele estava ao lado de Marguerite, caída no chão inconsciente, e agora olhava para os três exploradores saídos do elevador.

"Malone?" Verônica disse assim que o viu...


	3. Episódio 1: HOTS 2 Cap 2

**Luanaa: **A autora diz que baseou esta fic no roteiro da 4ª temporada que os escritores lançaram. Então, se ela seguiu isso, essa ruiva que salvou o Challenger é sua descendente, um tipo de ta ta ta ta ta ta ta... neta :) Qto ao Roxton, está difícil, nem sinal ainda.

**Marguerrite: **Estou postando dois capítulos neste instante, mas nenhum tem o Roxton ainda! Como assim vc vai fazer greve? Como eu fico com meu vício de reviews? Volta!!!!!

******************

**Episódio um: HOTS II**

**(Capítulo dois)**

Verônica encarou Malone por alguns segundos antes que finalmente falasse.

"Verônica, Challenger esperava que vocês voltassem" disse sem se mover. Marguerite estava deitada em sua cama. Malone estava ajoelhado ao lado dela e parecia realmente preocupado.

"Você está bem?" Verônica perguntou aproximando-se. "O que aconteceu com Marguerite?"

"Oh, eu estou bem. Encontrei Marguerite na selva e ela já estava inconsciente" respondeu. "Não tenho certeza do que realmente há de errado com ela, mas ela continua resmungando o nome de Roxton e algo sobre um pirata".

"Mal posso acreditar que você esteja aqui" disse Verônica emocionada. Malone olhou para ela por um momento e, então, rapidamente a abraçou. Quando se separaram, ambos tinham grandes sorrisos em seus rostos. Challenger tinha caminhado até Marguerite e sentia seu pulso e sua testa.

"Você esteve fora por muito tempo, Malone. Quando encontrou Marguerite?" Challenger rapidamente perguntou. O jornalista virou-se para ele preocupado.

"Na noite passada" respondeu. "Ela estava correndo, mas foi muito estranho, porque saiu do lado de uma pequena montanha, quase como a tivesse atravessado e saído de dentro dela. Eu acho que ela nem me viu antes de ficar pálida e desmaiar."

"E você não viu Roxton em nenhum lugar?" Challenger perguntou.

"Não, só ela" Malone respondeu. "E está inconsciente desde que a encontrei."

"O que há de errado com ela, Challenger?" Finn perguntou entrando no quarto e parando aos pés de Marguerite. Malone se virou e olhou para a desconhecida. Teve uma estranha sensação de _déjà vu_ ao olhar para ela.

"Não sei, Finn" Challenger respondeu. "Oh, Malone, esta é Finn. Ela está morando conosco há dois meses."

"Ela é do futuro" Verônica esclareceu.

"Prazer com conhecê-la" Malone respondeu aproximando-se e estendendo a mão. Ela olhou para ele por um segundo e, finalmente, apertou a mão dele. Seu olhar a deixou um pouco desconfortável, mas Malone tinha certeza de já tê-la visto antes. Ele soltou a mão dela, voltou para o lado de Verônica e olhou para Marguerite.

"Bem, seu pulso é constante e apesar de estar um pouco quente, acho que ela vai ficar bem" observou Challenger depois de verificar os sinais vitais de Marguerite. "Eu só queria saber o que aconteceu com ela. Ela está muito pálida."

"Espero que Roxton não tenha ficado preso ou algo assim quando ela desmaiou" disse Verônica. "Isso se é que estavam juntos."

"Nós os vimos sair juntos para trazer o látex, mas podem ter se separado durante a tempestade" disse Challenger. "Acho que a única coisa que podemos fazer é esperar que ela acorde e nos conte." Challenger colocou um cobertor sobre ela e sentou a seu lado por algum tempo, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido recentemente. Finn e Verônica foram buscar algo para comer, trazendo para Malone também. Estavam preparando-se para procurar por Roxton.

"Eu acho que está tudo definido, Challenger" Malone disse colocando a mochila nas costas.

"Tem certeza que vocês dois vão ficar bem?" Challenger perguntou olhando Malone e Verônica.

"Nós ficaremos bem, e se tivermos qualquer sinal de Roxton, enviaremos uma mensagem com os espelhos" Verônica respondeu. Eles haviam decidido que era melhor que Challenger e Finn ficassem na casa da árvore para cuidar de Marguerite e, para receber Roxton, caso voltasse. Malone e Verônica suspiraram e se dirigiram para o elevador, indo para a selva em busca de seu amigo desaparecido.

**A selva**

Verônica e Malone caminharam em silêncio por um tempo, procurando cuidadosamente por qualquer vestígio de Roxton. Sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável, Verônica evitou manter contato visual com ele, que também fazia o mesmo. De certa forma, ela sentia como se estivesse andando ao lado de um estranho, um homem que mal conhecia. Felizmente, Malone percebeu o silêncio e começou a falar.

"Se Roxton não estivesse desaparecido e Marguerite não estivesse desmaiada, este seria um belo dia" disse enquanto avaliava o céu e rapidamente voltou os olhos para o chão ao caminharem.

"Só espero que ele esteja bem" respondeu Verônica. "Não sei como Marguerite reagirá se não o encontrarmos antes que ela acorde." Malone balançou a cabeça, lembrando como Marguerite e Roxton já estavam próximos quando ele partira, e que provavelmente estavam ainda mais agora.

"A grande questão é saber para onde olhar" Malone disse ao parar por um momento e olhar à sua volta.

"Bem, eles estavam perto das seringueiras, talvez seja o melhor local para começar" Verônica respondeu parando a seu lado. Por um momento, ela prendeu a respiração enquanto eles estavam ali, tão perto e tão longe um do outro. Malone continuou a olhar para as árvores.  
"Bem, acho que é o único lugar para começar" ele respondeu e virou a cabeça para ela. Naquele instante, eram apenas ele e ela.

"Sim" disse Verônica, que rapidamente rompeu o contato visual e começou a andar para as seringueiras. "Talvez se nós pelo menos encontrássemos algum rastro ou vestígio dele." Malone, observando sua resposta ao seu olhar, decidiu abster-se de qualquer discussão séria para que não se distraíssem da missão de encontrar Roxton. Ele rapidamente a seguiu através da selva, continuando a busca.

**A casa da árvore**

Challenger e Finn debruçaram-se sobre a mesa examinando alguns livros e mapas do platô, sem deixarem de estar atentos a Marguerite ainda inconsciente, deitada não muito longe deles. Marguerite havia se mexido um pouco, mas ainda não havia despertado. Enquanto Challenger e Finn continuaram a olhar para o mapa do platô e tentavam determinar exatamente onde procurar por Roxton, um movimento chamou a atenção.

"John... ah... John..." veio um sussurro fraco do quarto, não muito longe deles. Ambos voltaram-se para Marguerite e viram sua mão se mover um pouco. Challenger rapidamente foi até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Marguerite" chamou-a num sussurro. Ela fez um movimento com o braço e, finalmente, tentou abrir os olhos. Seu rosto começou a ficar úmido, transpirando.

"Será que ela vai acordar, Challenger?" Finn perguntou ao juntar-se a eles.

"Parece que sim, Finn. Pode me trazer um pano?"

"Claro" ela respondeu, rapidamente trazendo um pedaço de tecido da cozinha. Ela entregou a Challenger e ele, gentilmente, apertou-o contra a testa de Marguerite.

"Não... não... eu não..." Marguerite disse lentamente e começou a tremer como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo.

"Marguerite? Está tudo bem." Challenger sussurrou. Marguerite respirou profundo e rapidamente abriu os olhos. Ela tentou levantar-se rapidamente, assustada. "Calma, Marguerite, sou eu."

"George" ela sussurrou vagamente e o olhou cansada, mas alerta.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou enxugando sua testa.

"Eu estou" respondeu, gentilmente afastando a mão dele de sua testa. "Onde estou?"

"Na casa da árvore" disse Finn rapidamente. "Malone te trouxe de volta."

"Malone?" Marguerite perguntou tocando sua testa quente.

"Sim" respondeu Challenger. "Ele viu você correndo de algo e depois desmaiar." Marguerite olhou para ele interrogativa e, em seguida, sua boca se abriu lentamente quando ela percebeu que tudo tinha sido real... a coisa toda.

"Oh, meu Deus" disse Marguerite inundada do medo que, lentamente, tomou conta dela...


	4. Episódio 1: HOTS 2 Cap 3

**Episódio um: HOTS II**

**(Capítulo três)  
**

**A selva  
**

Malone e Verônica continuaram andando pela selva, percorrendo toda a área, e seguindo o que pareciam ser pegadas das botas de Roxton. Depois de terem atingido a plantação de seringueiras, seguiram as pegadas por um trecho, mas depois elas desapareceram. Eles continuaram andando e encontraram pegadas mais um pouco mais longe, mas em passos largos, como se alguém estivesse correndo. Continuaram o percurso e as pegadas continuavam a desaparecer. Cerca de uma hora após a conclusão da última série, ambos pararam e olharam ao redor.

"Eu não entendo. Por que elas continuam desaparecendo? "Malone disse em tom um pouco frustrado. Verônica ajoelhou-se e olhava para a trilha, mas não conseguia ver se alguém havia coberto as pegadas.

"Bem, talvez tenha sido por causa das ondulações" Verônica respondeu. "Elas levaram Finn e eu para lugares diferentes. Talvez tenham feito o mesmo com Marguerite e Roxton".

"Isso significa que Roxton pode estar em qualquer lugar" Malone respondeu, uma súbita onda de tristeza se apoderou dos dois.

"Tenho certeza que ele está bem" Verônica respondeu. "É melhor continuarmos antes que fique escuro."

"Certo" Malone respondeu e eles continuaram a busca.

**A casa da árvore  
**

Um arrepio percorreu o braço de Marguerite enquanto ela olhava para o chão por alguns instantes. Percebendo sua reação, Challenger e Finn começaram a se sentir ainda mais preocupados com ela.

"Marguerite, do que você estava correndo?" Challenger perguntou ao olhar para ela. Seus olhos desviaram do chão e se voltaram para ele com um medo súbito e tristeza. Ela rapidamente escondeu sua emoção, respirando fundo.

"Hum... eu não... eu realmente não me lembro" Marguerite resmungou um pouco rápido demais. "Eu estava correndo e acho que fiquei presa em uma das ondulações e continuei indo de um lugar para outro. Foi tudo muito rápido e confuso." Challenger olhou em seus olhos por um momento e não estava seguro se realmente acreditava nela ou não. Ela era tão boa em esconder as coisas. E agora, parecia que não queria falar sobre o que realmente aconteceu para Finn ou para ele. Havia apenas uma pessoa a quem ela provavelmente iria dizer a verdade e, atualmente, ele estava longe de ser encontrado. "Talvez eu me lembre mais tarde."

"Sim, acho que você precisa descansar um pouco" respondeu Challenger. "Foi um dia bastante agitado." Marguerite assentiu com a cabeça e então percebeu que ela, Finn e Challenger eram os únicos ali.

"Todos estão bem?" Marguerite perguntou. Finn e Challenger trocaram um olhar rápido como se estivessem escondendo algo dela. "George?"

"Oh, sim, acreditamos que sim" Challenger respondeu.

"E então onde estão todos?" Marguerite perguntou.

"Bom, Verônica e Malone... hum... eles" disse Challenger antes de Finn interrompê-lo.

"Eles saíram!" Finn rapidamente observou. "Você sabe, para conversar... essas coisas..."

"Aposto como eles têm muito a falar se Malone acabou de voltar" Marguerite respondeu compartilhando um pequeno sorriso. "E Roxton?" O sorriso do rosto de Finn e Challenger desapareceu ao olharem para Marguerite. "George... onde ele está?"

"Bem, Marguerite, hum... nós..."

"O que?" Marguerite interrompeu.

"Não sabemos" respondeu Challenger em um tom muito solene. "Ele não voltou ainda."

Todas as cores e a expressão fugiram de Marguerite, que desviou os olhos de Challenger e sentiu as lágrimas começando a se formar.

**A selva**

"Não posso acreditar que não encontramos nenhum vestígio dele" Verônica reclamou.

"Talvez nós estejamos procurando nos lugares errados" Malone respondeu, tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor.

"Nós não podemos voltar, não sem nenhuma pista dele" Verônica respondeu.

"Talvez Marguerite esteja acordada e possa nos ajudar um pouco" Malone respondeu.

"Não podemos simplesmente andar pela selva a noite toda." Verônica de repente pensou há quanto tempo Malone tinha ido e quantas noites ele deve ter vagado pela floresta sozinho.

"Talvez devêssemos começar a voltar e recomeçar amanhã cedo" Verônica respondeu ao começar a caminhar de volta para a casa da árvore. Depois de alguns momentos de caminhada, ela não conseguiu mais ficar quieta. "Você se sentiu solitário enquanto esteve fora?" Malone parou um momento, uma vez que ela não lhe perguntava muito sobre suas viagens.

"De certa forma, sim" Malone respondeu. "Mas foi minha escolha sair. Eu tinha que descobrir algumas coisas."

"E encontrou o que estava procurando?"

"Eu acho que sim" ele respondeu enquanto continuavam a caminhar. Ele, suavemente e com cuidado, pegou na mão dela e sorriu. Ela devolveu o sorriso e voltaram para a casa da árvore, desfrutando a felicidade da companhia um do outro, antes de enfrentar Marguerite e contar-lhe sobre o desaparecimento de Roxton.

Depois que voltaram para a casa da árvore, as coisas tomaram um rumo inesperado, para pior. Verônica e Malone entraram e encontraram Finn e Challenger sentados à mesa, olhando alguns livros e outras coisas. A cama onde Marguerite esteve, agora estava vazia e um sentimento hostil estava presente na casa da árvore.

"Está tudo bem?" Verônica perguntou quando saíram do elevador e perceberam a tranqüilidade. "Onde está Marguerite?"

"Ela acordou não muito tempo depois que vocês saíram" respondeu Challenger.  
"Então nós contamos sobre Roxton" respondeu Finn "E, bem, ela ficou muito quieta e disse que queria ficar sozinha. Ela foi para o quarto e não a vimos desde então."

"Nós já esperávamos por isso" respondeu Challenger. "Levei um pouco de comida para ela, mas ela não quis comer nada."

"Tem certeza de que ela está bem?" Malone perguntou pegando uma maçã de uma bacia sobre a mesa.

"Está bem de saúde apesar de um pouco confusa, mas com Roxton desaparecido..." A voz da Challenger sumiu ao pensar como ela estaria se sentindo. "Encontraram algum sinal dele?"

"Não" respondeu Verônica. "Descobrimos algumas pegadas de botas, mas estavam espalhadas e não levavam a lugar nenhum."

"A primeira coisa que faremos amanhã de manhã será sair outra vez" Malone respondeu "para continuarmos procurando por ele."

"Eu irei com você" disse uma voz vinda do alto da escada. Marguerite havia acabado de chegar e olhava para todos com a expressão de uma viúva solitária que tinha acabado de retornar de um funeral. Tinha o rosto pálido e inexpressivo.

"Marguerite, você está bem?" disse Verônica rapidamente para aliviar o clima.

"Estou" respondeu Marguerite. "Amanhã de manhã." Ela virou-se para voltar a seu quarto.

"Marguerite..." Malone disse antes da voz de Marguerite interrompê-lo.

"Oh" ela disse parando. "Obrigada, Malone." Ela disse essas três palavras com tamanha tristeza que Malone apenas olhou para ela. Não havia palavras em sua garganta, ele apenas balançou a cabeça e a herdeira, solitária, deixou a sala.

"Talvez todos devamos descansar um pouco" disse Challenger guardando os livros. "Amanhã vai será um dia agitado também."

Veronica, Finn e Malone assentiram sem dizer nada. O cientista recolheu o restante dos livros e desceu para seu laboratório.


	5. Episódio 1: HOTS 2 Cap 4

Jéssica: é só o Malone voltar que vc volta também, né? Agora já sei rs...

* * *

**Episódio um: HOTS II**

**(Capítulo quatro)**

* * *

**A selva**

A manhã seguinte começou cedo para os exploradores, que partiram na busca por Roxton. De todos eles, Marguerite parecia a mais despenteada. Suas roupas estavam um pouco amassadas, como se tivesse dormido com elas, e pequenas marcas de olheiras pela falta de sono haviam tomado conta da pele logo abaixo dos olhos. Mas se ela estava exausta, não deixou que isso a impedisse de andar pela selva em um ritmo tão rápido como os outros nunca haviam visto antes.

Eles andaram por algum tempo, ainda sem sinal de Roxton, quando decidiram se separar. Challenger e Marguerite iriam para uma direção; Verônica, Malone e Finn, para o outra. O sol batia sobre eles como um lembrete constante de que o tempo era de grande importância na selva. Marguerite continuou a caminhar em silêncio. Challenger caminhava ao lado dela, não tendo certeza se era o momento certo para falar ou não. Depois de algum tempo, ele simplesmente não conseguiu ficar quieto.

"Marguerite, me desculpe, mas eu tenho que perguntar..." ele começou.

"O que, George?" Marguerite perguntou e continuou andando, sem se preocupar em olhar para ele.

"Você e Roxton deixaram a casa da árvore para ir para a plantação de seringueiras", continuou ele, "mas onde é que vocês foram parar depois disso?" Marguerite respirou fundo e diminuiu um pouco seu ritmo.

"Nós estávamos retirando látex quando a ondulações vieram para o nosso lado" Marguerite disse em tom solene. "Não sei como, mas era como se fôssemos levados de um lugar para outro. Finalmente, terminamos no alto de uma montanha e começamos a fazer o caminho de volta para a casa da árvore. Mas, enquanto andávamos, outra onda começou a vir em nossa direção." Marguerite fez uma breve pausa, enquanto continuava atenta ao solo e a qualquer marca ou pegada.

"E então?" Challenger perguntou, interrompendo o silêncio. Marguerite parou por um instante e olhou para ele.

"De repente, havia todos esses conquistadores na nossa frente. Eles vieram até nós e um deles pensou que John fosse o capitão John Roxton".

"Capitão?" Challenger perguntou. "Mas esse antepassado não é um Roxton que viveu há mais de 400 anos atrás?"

"Sim, e o homem, aparentemente, não era muito popular" Marguerite respondeu. Eles continuaram a caminhar, enquanto ela continuava sua história. "Eles ameaçaram matar John e ficavam dizendo 'seus dias de pilhagem terminaram'. Então John socou seu líder e saímos correndo."

"Conquistadores no platô..." Challenger observou. "Bem, então onde é que foram parar depois?"

"Nós continuamos a correr e quando pensamos que nos livramos deles, demos uma pausa para descansar" respondeu Marguerite. "E então uma outra onda veio, e nós nos separamos".

"Nós vamos encontrá-lo" disse rapidamente Challenger, observando o sinal da derrota apossar-se do rosto de Marguerite.

"É" Marguerite respondeu em tom duvidoso, dando continuidade à busca.

* * *

Malone, Verônica e Finn continuavam andando, tentando encontrar alguma pista do paradeiro de Roxton. Eles pensaram em chamar seu nome, mas não queriam chamar a atenção de algum outro grupo hostil.

"Eu sei que isso vai soar estranho, mas as coisas não parecem um pouco diferente para você?" Verônica perguntou olhando ao redor. Malone fazia o mesmo.

"É, as coisas parecem um pouco diferentes, mas poderia ser apenas porque não venho a esta área há algum tempo" Malone respondeu. Por um momento, Verônica achou o comentário um pouco mais difícil do que parecia. Ela ainda não tinha pensado sobre o fato de que Malone tinha partido há muito tempo. Também ainda não tinha se dado conta de que ele realmente estava de volta.

"Hmmm, não sei" respondeu Verônica. "Algumas coisas simplesmente estão fora de lugar."

"Vê, acho que encontrei alguma coisa!" Finn gritou a poucos metros de onde Malone e Verônica estavam. Eles rapidamente se aproximaram para vê-la. Ela estava ajoelhada no chão ao lado de um objeto pequeno que parecia um chapéu.

"Finn, parece o chapéu de Roxton!" Verônica respondeu tomando-o das mãos de Finn e olhando-a. Estava um pouco amassado e sujo, mas definitivamente, era o chapéu de Roxton.

"Bem, se seu chapéu está aqui, ele não pode estar muito longe" Malone respondeu.

"Talvez sim... talvez não" Verônica respondeu séria enquanto segurava o chapéu, encarando Malone. A cor do rosto do jornalista começou lentamente a desaparecer ao ver que ela percebeu que ele a olhava.

* * *

"Marguerite, isto pode soar estranho, mas as coisas não parecem um pouco diferente para você?"

"O que quer dizer, George?" Marguerite perguntou parando e observando e lugar.

"Esta árvore, eu poderia jurar que nunca foi tão grande" ele respondeu próximo a uma árvore de tronco bastante grosso. "Eu fiz uma pesquisa dessa área não faz muito tempo e não me lembro de nenhuma árvore com o tronco assim." Ele continuou a olhar para a circunferência da árvore com um olhar perplexo no rosto.

"Talvez a área mapeada seja um pouco mais distante" Marguerite respondeu. "Por que os outros estão demorando tanto?"

"Não se preocupe, Marguerite, tenho certeza que eles estarão aqui em alguns instantes" Challenger respondeu. "Ainda faltam alguns minutos." Ele continuou olhando para a árvore e observou que suas folhas também pareciam um pouco diferentes de como se lembrava.

"Challenger, Marguerite!" Veio um grito de trás das árvores. Verônica corria, seguida por Malone e Finn.

"Nossa, finalmente!" Marguerite furiosamente disse. Sabendo que ela estava um pouco estressada, ignoraram sua rudez e rapidamente mostraram o chapéu.

"Nós encontramos o chapéu de Roxton!" Verônica disse rapidamente e Marguerite, delicadamente, o tomou de suas mãos e o analisou.

"Onde o encontraram?" Challenger rapidamente perguntou.

"Não muito longe daqui" respondeu Finn.

"Não vimos nenhuma pegada em volta, mas mesmo que tenha sido trazido pelo vento, podemos não estar tão distante da pista certa" Malone acrescentou.

"Já é um começo!" Challenger observou e começou a sorrir. "Certamente, Roxton não pode estar muito longe de seu chapéu." Quando disse estas palavras, voltou a olhar para Marguerite e a viu fitando o chapéu. Marguerite fez um pequeno ruído, como se estivesse prestes a chorar, o que interrompeu a alegria de Challenger. "Marguerite?" Ela olhou para ele com um olhar de terror. Ela levantou o chapéu para mostrar o que via e o sorriso dele também começou a desaparecer. Do lado direito do chapéu de Roxton havia um furo pequeno de circunferência perfeita, do tamanho de uma bala de arma de fogo. Challenger engoliu em seco e um mal-estar súbito, como nunca sentiu antes, tomou conta dele também.


	6. Episódio 1: HOTS 2 Cap 5

Luanaa: Naquele momento, o Challenger estava no futuro sim, assim como a Finn. Já o Rox e a Marg, super voltaram no tempo! Eu tbm sou mais de ação, por isso R&M são mais fofos pra mim, mais explosivos eu acho rs... Gosto é gosto, né?

Marguerrite: Agora vc não pode mais reclamar, fica motivada agora, viu? :D Roxton não vai morrer, eu não traduzo fics em que R&M sofrem (muito) rs....

* * *

**Episódio 1: HOTS II**

**(Capítulo cinco)**

* * *

**A selva**

_(ainda na busca por Roxton)_

Já haviam passado horas desde que encontraram o chapéu de Roxton, e Marguerite mal tinha pronunciado algumas palavras. Ela andava alguns passos atrás deles, segurando o objeto adorado do caçador, insegura do que pensar. Já tinha estava convencida de que se a bala tivesse realmente acertado o chapéu enquanto ele estava usando, haveria alguma mancha de sangue agora.

Seu próprio pensamento dele sangrando foi o suficiente para deixá-la arrepiada. Manteve-se pensando nas possibilidades e tentou evitar aquela voz em sua cabeça que dizia: "ele se foi, ele realmente se foi." Mas nada lhe tiraria a idéia de que ele estava vivo. Uma parte dela queria ficar sozinha e fugir do grupo, mas outra parte queria sua ajuda para encontrá-lo. Ela finalmente decidiu que só pararia de procurar quando o encontrasse. Afinal de contas, não foi o que ele disse quando Malone e Verônica desapareceram? Que não parariam de procurar até encontrá-los? _Ótimo_, pensou. _Então não vou parar até encontrá-lo._

Lentamente, o mundo pareceu desaparecer de Marguerite. Ela sabia que ainda estava andando atrás dos outros porque podia ouvi-los falar, mas sua mente estava em outro lugar. Memórias do passado e todas as suas experiências com Roxton, lentamente, começaram a vir com força. Ela sorriu ao relembrar o momento em que se conheceram. Ele tinha sido tão arrogante e tão teimoso, e ainda... tão inesquecível.

Todas as memórias de seus tempos juntos começaram a passar por ela como um rolo de filme de seus pequenos momentos enquanto ela caminhava pela selva. Tudo, desde os acontecimentos no "paraíso" até aquele momento inesquecível, quando ele foi baleado e colocado ao seu lado em uma cela. E então as memórias mais recentes, seus infinitos flertes, aqueles pequenos sinais de afeto em suas aventuras diárias, e uma pequena experiência numa caverna que ambos jamais esqueceriam. Mas o mais recente em sua mente era seu último momento juntos, o último beijo que tinham trocado...

"Para que lado agora, Challenger?" Malone perguntou. Marguerite acordou de seu "sonho" e percebeu que todos haviam parado de andar. Ela caminhou ao redor deles e olhou alguns metros à frente. De repente, uma estranha sensação de _déjà vu _a tomou.

"Não tenho certeza" respondeu Challenger. "Baseado no vento, eu diria que o chapéu veio dessa direção, o que significa que Roxton pode estar em algum lugar por aqui. Eu só..." Ele parou ao ver Marguerite olhando para o chão e afastando-se à esquerda deles. "Marguerite?" Em ritmo acelerado, era como se Marguerite seguisse um caminho que só ela podia ver. O mesmo caminho que ela e Roxton fizeram quando fugiram dos conquistadores.

"Marguerite?" Ouviu Verônica rapidamente gritar e eles começaram a ir atrás dela.

Marguerite rapidamente correu para o local e parou de seguir a trilha ao encontrar uma árvore que já havia visto. _É aqui_, ela pensou. _Estávamos bem aqui_. Os outros estavam atentos a ela, que por sua vez não lhes dava atenção. Ela começou a caminhar lentamente em direção à base da árvore e olhou para as marcas no chão. Para qualquer um, poderia ter sido o local de repouso de algum animal, ou talvez algum objeto grande tinha sido deixado ali por alguns momentos. Mas ela sabia que era realmente o lugar onde ela e Roxton tinham parado. Este foi o último lugar onde ela o vira.

Quando ela se ajoelhou ao lado das pegadas, sua mão roçou o chão e suas palavras ressoaram em sua mente.

"Marguerite, ele não tinha uma perna de pau ou um maldito papagaio!"

"Nem mesmo um tapa-olho?" ela respondeu brincalhona. Ela o havia provocado, e quando ele realmente não parecia ofendido, ela o olhou intensamente e perguntou se ele não tinha mais nenhum segredo de seu passado sombrio para compartilhar. E então ela o beijou, como se os conquistadores não importassem, o tempo não tinha importância, e eram apenas eles dois deitados na base de uma árvore...

"Este é o lugar onde você e Roxton estiveram?" Verônica perguntou quando chegou um pouco mais perto de Marguerite para também olhar para o chão. Marguerite não lhe respondeu, mas deu um sorriso ao ver a marca que sua bota fez quando ela rolou para cima dele. Por um momento, ela se afastou quando percebeu que os outros a estavam olhando, deparando-se com uma raiva súbita pelo platô.

"Marguerite" Challenger disse ao colocar a mão em seu ombro.

"NÃO!" Ela gritou ao se levantar e se afastar dele. "Não me diga que vai ficar tudo bem, Challenger! Isso é minha culpa."

"Não é culpa sua" respondeu Challenger.

"Sim, é!" Marguerite respondeu. "Ele estava bem aqui ao meu lado e eu o deixei. Você não entende? Ele se foi..." As três últimas palavras que vieram de Marguerite foram ditas quase chorando. Ela rapidamente desviou o olhar e tentou recuperar as forças, tentando se livrar do nó que se formara em sua garganta.

"Mas não temos certeza de nada" ouviu dizer Malone atrás dela. "Afinal, tudo que encontramos foi seu chapéu."

"E isso não é evidência suficiente para que desistamos" respondeu Challenger. "Ou para que percamos a esperança."

Marguerite finalmente conseguiu se virar e olhar para ele. Respirou fundo e olhou novamente para chapéu de Roxton. Era verdade... tudo o que tinham até agora era o chapéu. Ainda não havia como saber se Roxton estava morto ou se os conquistadores o pegaram depois da ondulação que a levou. "Por que não continuar procurando?" Marguerite lentamente balançou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro profundo.

"AHH!" Um grito veio de não muito longe. Todos os exploradores ficaram atentos ao menor barulho. Seguiu-se o som de um dinossauro, provavelmente um T-Rex, do mesmo lugar.

"T-Rex" Malone gritou. "Talvez alguém precise da nossa ajuda!" Todos os exploradores rapidamente começaram a correr em direção aos gritos, torcendo para não encontrar primeiro o T-Rex antes da vítima. Correram passando pelas árvores até uma pequena clareira. Era definitivamente um homem que estava correndo e vinha direto para eles.

"Cuidado! Atirem em seus olhos!" Challenger gritou e todos trataram de cobrir o homem para que escapasse em segurança. O homem entrou numa curva, mas o dinossauro estava muito distraído com os tiros para segui-lo. Depois de mais alguns disparos, a criatura começou a sentir o efeito da dor e desistiu daquela refeição. O homem observou o desaparecimento do dinossauro e, em seguida, caminhou para os exploradores. Enquanto se aproximava, todos notaram uma certa familiaridade nele.

"Oh, essa passou perto, hein, Challenger?" Ouviram a voz de John Roxton se aproximar de seus velhos companheiros. "Pensei que fosse meu fim." Todos olharam atordoados para ele antes de falar.

"Roxton?" Challenger rapidamente disse ao apertar sua mão e um grande sorriso atravessou o rosto do caçador.

"Ah, como senti falta de vocês" ele disse rapidamente. "Malone? Quando você voltou?"

"Ontem" Malone respondeu e também apertou a mão do caçador. Roxton abraçou Verônica e Finn, e finalmente viu Marguerite atrás de Challenger. Ele a olhou mais uma vez e um grande sorriso atravessou seu rosto.

"Marguerite, você está bem!" Disse e, rapidamente, abraçou-a também. O corpo dela pareceu tenso em seus braços, o que a fez aperta-la ainda mais.

"Então, Roxton..." Challenger começou, mas Roxton rapidamente o interrompeu.

"Calma, meu velho, deixe-me aproveitar este momento" disse ele enquanto continuava abraçando Marguerite. Ela sorriu e levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo melhor. Ele tinha um pequeno corte acima do olho, mas fora isso, parecia bem. Ele a olhou com esse novo olhar que ela imediatamente notou.

"Por que você estava correndo do dinossauro?" Verônica rapidamente perguntou.

"É, o que aconteceu com suas armas?" Finn perguntou.

"Oh, eu perdi a minha pistola quando fui perseguido pelos conquistadores" Roxton respondeu, afastando os olhos de Marguerite por um momento. "Então o T-rex veio para cima de mim e eu pensei que estava tudo acabado. Felizmente..." ele fez uma pausa por um momento e olhou para Marguerite. "Eu encontrei todos vocês." Ela sorriu com suas palavras, mas não podia deixar de notar uma pequena diferença nele.

"Sim, isso foi muita sorte" respondeu Marguerite. Ele continuou olhando para ela com atenção até que Challenger sugeriu que voltassem para a casa da árvore para descansar. "Bem, isso é uma grande idéia, George. Meus pés precisam mesmo de um descanso."

Todos riram e começaram a caminhar de volta para a casa da árvore. Roxton caminhava ao lado de Marguerite e ela continuou olhando-o. Ela não sabia dizer exatamente o que era, mas havia algo novo nele. Ele provavelmente estava cansado, um pouco sujo também, e sua roupa estava rasgada em alguns poucos lugares. Mas não era a roupa que estava usando, ou o seu aspecto que a surpreendia. Não, era esse novo olhar em seus olhos. Aquele brilho cordial, afetuoso, doce, não estava lá, parecia ter sido substituído... por um olhar de desejo incontrolável como ela nunca tinha visto antes e tinha certeza que não seria a última vez.


	7. Episódio 1: HOTS 2 Cap 6

Marguerrite: Essa fic é muito intrigante mesmo, e vai ficar ainda mais! Não vou adiantar nada, vc vai sofrer como eu sofri qdo li há há há (que má!). Quero traduzir rápido, essa fic é imensaaaaaaaa :)

* * *

**Episódio 1: HOTS II**

**(Capítulo seis)**

* * *

**De volta à casa da árvore**

_(Mais tarde naquela mesma noite)_

"Foram dias bastante agitados" comentou Challenger com o grande grupo em torno da mesa.

"Se foram!" disse Roxton, e todos assentiram uníssono. "Mas pelo menos estamos todos juntos novamente." Ele deu um rápido sorriso para Marguerite que estava muito calada naquela noite tão agradável. Ela retribuiu com um sorriso hesitante e voltou a desviar o olhar.

"Você acha que algo desse tipo voltará a acontecer, Challenger?" Verônica perguntou.

"Bem, a explicação de como tudo começou ainda é muito limitada. Parece que muitas energias colidiram de uma vez, causando alguma mudança no equilíbrio tempo-espaço, mas realmente não há nenhuma garantia de que isso não vá acontecer novamente."

"Por que isso teria provocado aquelas ondas que nos levaram a lugares diferentes?" Finn perguntou.

"Veja, Finn, toda a energia que nos cerca atua em ondas aleatórias pelo calor gerado por nossos movimentos e pelos movimentos dos demais ao nosso redor. Toda a energia gerada a partir de todas essas coisas faz com que a energia na atmosfera, para organizar, se torne cada vez mais caótica. Em algum ponto, o caos poderia fugir ao controle e causar a vibração natural das coisas para longe de onde estão. Essa flutuação pode ser vista de várias formas e as ondas que encontramos podem ter sido resultado de muita energia a ser produzida de uma vez." Finn olhou para ele por um momento com uma expressão confusa e, em seguida, balançou a cabeça em sinal de entendimento.

"E como é que podemos conservar a energia ou o que quer que cause as ondulações de novo?" Perguntou ela.

"Poderíamos tentar encontrar a fonte que causou estas ondulações e calibrá-la de modo que o fluxo natural das coisas permaneça neutro" respondeu Challenger.

"A única parte difícil é descobrir o que causou as ondulações" Marguerite intercedeu. "Pode ter sido uma série de variáveis, George."

"Sim, essa é a parte difícil" respondeu Challenger pensando por um momento. "O que podemos fazer é voltar atrás e tentar determinar o que começou a mudar antes que as ondas se formassem."

"Isso pode levar um bom tempo" Malone comentou.

"Isso é verdade" respondeu Challenger. "Mas talvez a resposta seja mais simples do que pensamos." Todos os exploradores tentavam pensar em alguma explicação, mas nada vinha à mente. O caos do platô sempre foi indescritível e, mesmo assim, sempre despertou curiosidade. Tentar determinar o que causou o ponto caótico era como tentar encontrar uma explicação para o início da humanidade: poderia ser proposto, mas ainda não havia como comprovar.

"Bem, talvez as respostas para o universo devam ser deixadas para um outro dia" disse Challenger começando a bocejar.

"Você está certo, George" Roxton comentou. "Foi um dia muito longo, estamos todos cansados".

"Sim, é verdade" Verônica acrescentou. "Boa noite a todos." Todos lhe deram boa noite e ela foi para a cama. Finn foi logo em seguida também.

"Parece que é hora de descansar mesmo" Challenger largou o livro que estava segurando, disse boa noite e rapidamente foi para seu quarto.

"Também já vou" Malone completou. "Vai ser bom ter uma noite sono tranqüila. Boa noite para vocês dois."

"Boa noite" Roxton e Marguerite responderam ao mesmo tempo. Eles ficaram quietos por um momento e ouviram a casa da árvore ir se silenciando.

"Acho que devo descansar um pouco também" Marguerite disse e se levantou de uma vez.

"É" Roxton fez o mesmo. "Marguerite..."

"John, podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde?" Marguerite perguntou. Roxton pareceu confuso com a resposta da herdeira.

"Eu sei que você não acredita na minha explicação de como os encontrei hoje, mas talvez pudéssemos realmente falar sobre isso mais tarde. Foi um longo dia." Tentando disfarçar a surpresa, Roxton rapidamente concordou. "Oh, claro. Eu só… Eu só queria dizer boa noite e durma bem." Marguerite deu um pequeno sorriso e lentamente caminhou até ficar frente a frente com ele. Seus lábios mal roçaram sobre seu rosto, mas foi o suficiente para pegá-lo desprevenido.

"Boa noite" Marguerite disse com um sorriso enquanto caminhava para seu quarto, deixando Roxton totalmente pasmo. _Isso não é normal,_ Marguerite pensou consigo mesma. Roxton sempre tinha sido tão bom em perceber suas intenções ocultas, no entanto, tinha acabado de agir como se não tivesse percebido nada. _Talvez ele esteja apenas cansado, _pensou ao chegar em seu quarto.  
Roxton ficou lá sozinho por um momento e olhou ao redor. Um sorriso maroto atravessou seu rosto ao pensar sobre as possibilidades maravilhosas que o amanhã traria. Deu uma olhada rápida nas árvores através da varanda e se dirigiu até seu quarto para sonhar com o futuro.

**FIM.**

* * *

Meninas, este é o fim desse episódio chamado HOTS II. A autora fez a continuação como se fosse o segundo episódio da 4ª temporada, mas postou na mesma fic. Então, seguindo isso, a continuação vai estar nesta fic mesmo.

Bjos


	8. Episódio 2: Capitão John Roxton Cap1

Luana: O Rox tá diferente mesmo, por quê será? :D E pior: ainda nem atacou a Marg, mesmo com ela dando brecha pra ele!!!!

Marguerrite: Não se preocupe, o Challenger consegue dar um nó na cabeça de qualquer pessoa! Olha, neste agora tem mais R&M, interrompido, pra varias rs...

* * *

**Episódio 2: Capitão John Roxton**

**Capítulo um**

* * *

**A casa da árvore**

Marguerite, silenciosamente, foi até a mesa observar alguns mapas que Challenger havia olhado, tentando ver o que ele disse ter visto e que estava diferente agora. Num breve passeio matinal, Challenger voltou comentando sobre como algumas das montanhas haviam saído de sua posição habitual, juntamente com o moinho de vento. Claro, Marguerite havia proposto que, talvez, o moinho de vento é que tivesse mudado, mas Challenger não aceitou isso como uma explicação e partiu cedo com Finn para fazer algumas pesquisas mais detalhadas e obter algumas respostas. Enquanto isso, Marguerite ainda não conseguia entender como as montanhas poderiam ter mudado. Obviamente, montanhas não se movem de uma hora para outra, assim, ela continuou a estudar o mapa para ver se Challenger havia deixado escapar alguma coisa.

"Bom dia" disse Roxton enquanto caminhava até Marguerite.

"Bom dia, você dormiu bastante esta manhã." Marguerite respondeu sem se virar para olhá-lo. "Você normalmente não é o primeiro a acordar?"

"É..." Roxton disse, parando ao lado dela. "Acho que estava muito cansado."

"Humm" Marguerite murmurou, enquanto continuava a examinar o mapa. Ela podia sentir seu olhar em suas costas, olhando para ela, claro. Por alguma razão, sua presença não lhe passou a mesma segurança de antes. Em vez disso, ela passou a ter a sensação de que ele estava mais preocupado com olhá-la do que realmente falar com ela.

"Então, onde está todo mundo?" Ele rapidamente perguntou.

"Challenger e Finn saíram para refazer os mapas; Malone e Verônica foram para a aldeia Zanga" Marguerite respondeu, ainda concentrada no mapa. "Provavelmente estarão fora o dia todo."

"Então, somos apenas você e eu... sozinhos" respondeu Roxton fechando o espaço entre eles e olhando por cima do ombro esquerdo de Marguerite. Ela parou de olhar para o mapa por um momento e virou a cabeça ligeiramente para encontrar o olhos do caçador.

"Sim" respondeu entusiasmada e voltou ao exame do mapa.

"Será que não poderíamos..."

"O que?" Disse ela abrindo o espaço e ficando de frente para ele.

"Bem, eu... eu pensei que talvez você queira passar o dia comigo" respondeu Roxton. Marguerite deu um profundo suspiro ao ver sua expressão insegura.

"Sinto muito" respondeu ela. "Ainda não me sinto muito bem. Sim, concordo que devemos passar o dia juntos. E desde que seja só nós dois..." Ela fez uma pausa e ficou ainda mais perto dele e colocou uma mão em seu peito "devemos aproveitar ao máximo esse dia." Um grande sorriso atravessou o rosto dele e o mesmo olhar que ela tinha notado anteriormente voltou a seus olhos. Ela olhou para ele por um momento e franziu a testa um pouco.

"E então, o que quer fazer primeiro?" Perguntou em um tom manhoso que ela não reconheceu. Pensando que fosse apenas impressão sua, Marguerite decidiu deixar de lado seu mal-estar e tentar aproveitar seu tempo a sós com Roxton.  
"Podemos continuar de onde paramos" disse ao aproximar seus lábios dos dele, que também fez o mesmo.

De repente, um livro caiu da mesa e os dois pularam com o barulho. Ela suspirou em seguida, se abaixou e pegou. "Challenger e seus malditos livros." Ela parou por um instante e olhou para a gravura na capa: uma bandeira com uma caveira no meio. De repente, ela se lembrou da conversa com Roxton na outra vez "Um pirata pode ter qualquer outro nome, mas ainda será um cruel, perna de pau, pirata" ela havia dito. _Pirata,_ pensou por um momento. _Por que Challenger estava lendo um livro sobre piratas?_

"Ah, desculpe" respondeu Roxton ao se aproximar e tomar o livro dela. "Eu estava olhando naquela noite. Devo ter esquecido de guardar. Parece interessante, não acha?" Ela olhou para ele por um momento, enquanto levava de volta o livro para uma das prateleiras, ao lado de um monte de outros livros cobertos de poeira.

"Sabe, você ainda não me contou o que aconteceu com você e com os conquistadores" disse Marguerite, indagando sobre o que havia acontecido depois que ela o tinha deixado.

"Ah, você nunca me contou o que aconteceu com você também" respondeu Roxton enquanto caminhava de volta para a mesa e olhava para ela. Mais uma vez, ela percebeu o retorno daquele mesmo olhar... e um sorriso malicioso, como um menino seguro de si. Claro, Roxton tinha expressado aspecto semelhante antes, mas nunca tão arrogante e auto-confiante.

"Talvez seja isso que devamos fazer hoje" respondeu ela.

"Por que não saímos para dar um passeio e falamos sobre tudo isso?" disse enquanto foi buscar a mochila.

"Certo" concordou Marguerite, mas parou na mesa por um momento, um pouco insegura se realmente queria sair com ele, mas decidiu que só poderia ser paranóia sua o que a estava incomodando e não alguma diferença em Roxton. Lançou mais um olhar sobre o livro, em seguida, dirigiu-se para se juntar a ele.

* * *

**A aldeia Zanga**  
"O que é, Assai?" Verônica, acompanhada de Malone, perguntou a ela assim que entraram na cabana.

"Há alguém com quem você precisa para falar, Verônica" Assai respondeu.

"Assai, o que há de errado?"

"Eu vou lhe mostrar" ela levou-os para a tenda de uma velha mulher sábia coberta de uma pintura Zanga de guerra. Estava sentada ao lado de um pequeno poço de fumaça branca com pedras de proteção Zanga em torno dela. Parecia estar quase em transe, pronunciando sem parar as palavras: "Endoee-cassaaa-eewaaakuuu leeemmmoookkkaaa --- --- eeennnnddiiiooossooo".

"O que há de errado com ela?" Malone sussurrou olhando para a mulher que cantava.

"Ela está assim há dias" Assai respondeu. "Nós a chamamos de vidente. Ela pode ver o futuro."

"O que ela viu?" Verônica sussurrou.

"Não chegou a ver nada" Assai respondeu. "Mas teve um pressentimento. Disse que sentiu algum mal profundo no platô e depois começou a murmurar estas palavras."

"E ela disse que mal era esse?" Verônica perguntou enquanto a velha continuava a falar envolta na fumaça branca.

"Não, mas os mais velhos pensam que tem algo a ver com as recentes mudanças do platô. Dizem que a proteção do platô ficou fragilizada durante muito tempo e algo da escuridão e maléfico do passado está a caminho." Fizeram uma pausa por um momento, deixando apenas o som da velha cantando. Vendo-a, num tão transe profundo, Malone sentiu calafrios. Era como se estivesse possuída por uma força invisível e cantar fosse a única maneira de manter suas forças.

"De que mal eles estão falando?" Malone perguntou, voltando-se para Assai e tentando não olhar para a mulher.

"Eles não me diriam" Assai respondeu "mas não pode ser nada bom. Alguns dos guerreiros já começaram a tomar precauções. Dizem que, se o mal retornar, nada no platô sobreviverá e as protetoras terão falhado."

"Protetoras?" Verônica perguntou e rapidamente se lembrou do que sua mãe havia dito quando o platô foi salvo. Assai olhou para ela por um momento e depois assentiu com a cabeça. Malone também foi surpreendido com a menção da palavra e sua conexão com Verônica e o que ela lhe contou sobre seu futuro papel como protetora.

"O que você sabe sobre as Protetoras, Verônica?" Assai perguntou ao notar como Verônica e Malone se entreolharam e, em seguida, olhou para a mulher cantando.


	9. Episódio 2: CJR Cap2

**Episódio 2: Capitão John Roxton**

**(Capítulo dois)**

* * *

**Uma colina**

Challenger e Finn ficaram olhando para as montanhas e fazendo o levantamento topográfico da área. O sol brilhava forte sobre as montanhas, indicando que seria um belo dia.

"Eu só... Eu não entendo isso" disse Challenger ao olhar novamente para o mapa que ele mesmo havia desenhado. "Este mapa não pode estar certo."

"Não era você quem dizia que as coisas por aqui parecem modificar-se a cada momento?" Finn perguntou com um ar cético. Para ela, as montanhas pareciam estar no mesmo local em que sempre estiveram. Mas ele insistia que tudo estava mudado demais para acreditar que fosse mera coincidência.

"É verdade, sim, Finn, antes víamos pequenos indícios de mudanças. Mas não mudanças da magnitude das de agora. As montanhas estão em lados opostos ao que eram antes no vale, e a linha de vegetação que as marcava não está mais lá. É como se todas as árvores tivessem morrido nos últimos dias sem que tivéssemos percebido."

"E árvores realmente podem fazer isso?" Ela disse ao olhar para o mapa que ele tinha acabado de desenhar.

"Não" respondeu ele "e é por isso que estamos aqui".

"E então o que causou as mudanças, se não é apenas o platô com suas esquisitices de sempre?"

"Bem, poder ter sido por causa das ondulações que vimos na semana passada" respondeu quando começou a andar ao redor. "Várias coisas pareciam diferentes enquanto estávamos procurando por Roxton, mas eu estava muito preocupado para fazer investigações naquele momento. Talvez seja apenas o resultado dessa explosão imediata da energia".

"Humm... para mim tudo ainda tem a mesma aparência" Finn respondeu, deixando o cientista irritado com sua insistência.

"De qualquer modo, é melhor voltar para a casa da árvore e comparar com o mapa que fizemos antes dos acontecimentos da semana passada para uma confrontação mais detalhada" disse enquanto enrolava o mapa e começava a se dirigir de volta para a casa da árvore com Finn logo atrás.

* * *

**A selva**

"Está terrivelmente calmo hoje" Marguerite comentou ao andar pela selva com Roxton. Eventualmente, ouviam o canto de algum pássaro, mas na maior parte do tempo, a selva estava mais silenciosa do que o habitual. Quando ela parou para pensar nisso, a selva parecia menos violenta perto do passado há poucos dias, mas novamente ela não prestou muita atenção nisso. Ainda estava um pouco impressionada com o que aconteceu com os druidas.

"Sim, acho que está" respondeu Roxton. "Por que não paramos aqui por um tempo e... conversamos?"

"Certo" Marguerite disse um pouco surpresa. Ela ainda não conseguia superar a pequenas mudanças no tom de Roxton e em suas sugestões. Ambos sentaram em duas pedras na beira de um pequeno riacho e Marguerite começou a jogar pedras na água.

"O que aconteceu com você, Marguerite?" Roxton perguntou olhando-a.

"Lembra-se da caverna que encontramos há um tempo atrás?" Ela começou. Inicialmente, pensou, Roxton parecia confuso quando ela falou da caverna e, depois, balançou a cabeça como se tivesse recordado. "Foi o corpo da minha ancestral que nós encontramos."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bom, depois que nos separamos, encontrei um grupo de druidas" ela disse e ficou em silêncio por instantes, olhando para algumas pedrinhas que tinha nas mãos. "Humm... Eles pensaram que eu era uma sacerdotisa chamada Morrighan e que a única maneira de evitar a temida tempestade que se aproximava, era me sacrificar em um altar."

"O altar que encontramos na caverna?"

"Sim" respondeu Marguerite ainda olhando para as pequenas pedras que apertava contra os dedos.

"Continue..." Roxton pediu quase num sussurro.

"Eles me levaram para a caverna por causa da marca de nascença no meu ombro. Aparentemente, Morrighan também tinha essa marca. E me lembro de estar deitada sobre o altar com uma faca a poucos centímetros do meu coração e um homem gritando que era finalmente a hora de acabar com o sofrimento. Assim que ele levantou a faca e foi abaixando-a, um dos druidas ao lado dele o impediu. Ela tirou a capa, e eu juro, John, ela era exatamente igual a mim."

"E então, o que aconteceu?"

"Ela os parou e me disse para correr. Então eu corri e depois, a caverna se fechou atrás de mim e as rochas que a fechavam reapareceram como se eu nunca tivesse estado lá." Marguerite ficou completamente em silêncio enquanto tentava controlar todas as emoções que sentia ao falar de sua experiência. Ela ainda não entendia muito bem por que Morrighan tinha permitido que ela fugisse em vez de simplesmente deixá-la ser sacrificada em seu lugar. Marguerite lentamente sentiu uma sensação de calor contra sua mão e percebeu que Roxton agora a tocava. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e olhou para ele.

"E quanto a você?" Ela rapidamente pediu. "O que aconteceu depois que nos separamos?"

"O mundo parou" ele respondeu com um leve sorriso.

"Na verdade, não" ela disse. "Como você escapou dos conquistadores?"

"Não é realmente importante, Marguerite" ele respondeu com uma leve irritação na voz. "Eu corri, eles me perseguiram e depois de algum tempo, percebi que tinham desaparecido. Eu voltei para me certificar de que não estavam se escondendo e vi que suas pegadas tinham desaparecido em um ponto. Uma das ondulações deve tê-los pego e levado de volta para o seu tempo."

"Ah, isso é uma pena" disse Marguerite com ceticismo. "Você nem teve um encontro com o seu antepassado. Você poderia ter descoberto qual de nós estava certo."

"O que você quer dizer?" perguntou largando a mão dela e cruzando os braços.

"Não se lembra da conversa que tivemos? Você achava que ele era um pirata nobre enquanto eu disse que ele era apenas um pirata sanguinário. Pena mesmo, encontrar seu ancestral... isso sim teria sido interessante. Você poderia ter lhe perguntado as razões reais para ele ter se tornado um lord, e se ele de fato conseguiu ser condecorado por bravura."

"Bom, tenho certeza de que ele foi" Roxton respondeu em um tom bastante agressivo. "Não há nenhuma razão para duvidar de que ele e eu sejamos totalmente iguais."

"Ah, eu acho difícil imaginar isso" Marguerite respondeu. Ela podia ver as veias do pescoço de Roxton se tensionando, que era exatamente a reação que ela esperava. Quando ele estava prestes a dar uma resposta rude, lanças vieram voando por todos os lados.

"Marguerite, CORRA!" Ele gritou, e ambos correram dos caçadores de cabeças para se esconder entre os arbustos. Alguns momentos mais tarde, pararam, quando já tinham certeza de que estavam seguros, e Marguerite observou que uma das lanças tinha ferido o braço esquerdo de Roxton.


	10. Episódio 2: CJR Cap3

Marguerrite: Mão sei se vai ser bem o que vc esperava, com esse Roxton suspeito, mas a fic está ficando boa mesmo :)

AmandaBBC: Ah estava estranhando mesmo vc por aqui, pensei que vc estivesse curada!!! Rs... Ah vc, é uma sem graça, matou a charada outra vez :P

Luanaa: Eu também não entendo muito bem, mas no episódio Tapestry tem uma cena em que a Finn pergunta ao Challenger por que ficar fazendo mapas, se eles já conhecem todo o platô. E ele explica que parece que as condições lá vivem mudando, inclusive, os mapas feitos por ele, não coincidem com os feitos pela Verônica e seus pais. Então, isso já vinha acontecendo e na tempestade, piorou.

* * *

**Episódio 2: Capitão John Roxton**

**(Capítulo três)**

* * *

**A casa da árvore**

Challenger sentou em seu laboratório olhando o novo mapa e comparando-o ao antigo. Ao compará-los entre si, viu uma diferença considerável em muitas coisas e não apenas nas montanhas. Muitos trechos de árvores pareciam estar em padrões diferentes e a pequena fonte de água que havia observado mais cedo, agora cortava uma área diferente da mapeada anteriormente. No geral, as coisas estavam lá em sua maior parte, mas era como se tudo tivesse sido desordenado e reorganizado. Esfregou a testa enquanto tentava pensar em alguma forma de entender. Olhou em torno de seu silencioso laboratório e depois voltou os olhos para o mapa.

Por um momento, a diferença em seu laboratório não chamou sua atenção, mas depois de um momento, ele finalmente percebeu algo. Olhando para trás, para a borda da sua mesa, notou que o casulo de Arthur* estava diferente agora. Ele o guardou mesmo após a morte do pobre besouro, mas agora estava consideravelmente alterado. Esperando que murchasse e secasse, não tinha prestado muita atenção a ele quando as ondulações apareceram. Mas olhando para ele agora, viu que não tinha secado. Não... o casulo havia aumentado e parecia algo muito diferente.

Ele lentamente se levantou de seu assento e caminhou até o casulo. Delicadamente, tomou-o em suas mãos, voltou para onde estava sentado e começou a examiná-lo.

"Isso sim é estranho" disse em voz alta. Cuidadosamente, começou a puxar o casulo aberto para revelar um grande papel que foi dobrado várias vezes. Depois de cuidadosamente desenrolar a coisa toda, percebeu que era um mapa. "Meu Deus" observou. Quando olhou para o pedaço de pergaminho, viu uma trilha demarcada que conduzia a uma área que nunca tinha investigado muito bem. Lá, no canto superior direito do pergaminho, havia um símbolo que tirou o fôlego do cientista no momento em que o viu. Era o Trion...

* * *

**A selva**

"John, seu braço" Marguerite comentou ao olhar a pequena mancha de sangue que havia se formado no ombro esquerdo de Roxton. Ele olhou para o seu braço para ver o buraco na camisa feito pela lança.

"Ah, nem tinha percebid" respondeu. "Eu estava mais preocupado com tirar você de lá." Um sorriso atravessou o rosto de Marguerite quando ela olhou para ele.

"Bem, talvez nós devamos voltar para a casa da árvore e..." Marguerite começou a dizer, mas parou por um momento ao ouvir alguma coisa. "Você ouviu isso?" Ela parou, ouvindo, e notou que soava como se alguém estivesse gritando.

"O que?" Roxton perguntou.

"Eu acho que é uma pessoa" ela disse e começou a andar para onde o som vinha. Roxton caminhou rapidamente, parando diante dela. Percebendo onde estavam, Roxton tentou fazê-la ignorar o som.

"Ah, você sabe, provavelmente não é nada, Marguerite. Um animal, talvez."

"Não, definitivamente é um homem fazendo barulho" Marguerite disse ao caminhar em torno dele. "É quase como se estivesse gritando por debaixo da terra." Ela continuou a andar mais para perto do barulho, mas foi novamente interrompida por Roxton.

"De verdade, Marguerite. Acho que deveríamos voltar para a casa da árvore. Eu não..." de repente ele fingiu tropeçar na frente dela.

"John?"

"Acho que estou me sentindo um pouco tonto por causa do corte" respondeu ao inclinar um pouco de seu peso sobre ela.

"Está bem, talvez devamos levar você de volta para a casa da árvore" Marguerite respondeu. "Aquelas lanças podem estar envenenadas com alguma coisa." Ele balançou a cabeça e colocou seu braço em volta de seu ombro e ela ajudou a apoiá-lo, passando um braço em volta de sua cintura. Eles começaram a voltar para a casa da árvore e o grito fraco foi ficando mais distante.

* * *

**A casa da árvore**

Marguerite lentamente baixou Roxton em uma cadeira, uma vez que chegaram à casa da árvore. Enquanto ela saiu para buscar algumas ataduras, ele tirou a camisa e inspecionou seu corte. Quando ela retornou e o viu sem camisa, um pequeno sorriso se formou nas laterais de sua boca e ela sentiu sua respiração acelerar um pouco. Ela veio com uma bacia de água e começou a esfregar seu ombro esquerdo.

"Ohh" disse com um leve estremecimento.

"Desculpe" Ela percebeu seus olhos olhando-a o tempo todo enquanto cuidava do ferimento. Por um momento, ela quase pôde sentir a sua respiração acelerar ao seu toque, mas decidiu que era mais importante centrar sua atenção na limpeza da ferida. Ao dar uma olhada mais detalhada em seu ombro, enrugando um pouco a testa, ela fez uma pausa.

"O que foi?" Perguntou ele, notando a parada.

"Humm, nada" ela respondeu e terminou a limpeza; em seguida, aplicou uma pequena atadura de gaze para mantê-lo limpo. "Prontinho." Ela colocou o pano de volta na água e Roxton pegou suas duas mãos.

"Obrigado" respondeu olhando-a com uma expressão de desejo extremo. Ela olhou para suas mãos e decidiu jogar um pouco, embora estivesse começando a ter suas dúvidas sobre ele.

"De nada" foi uma meia resposta quase soprada de sua boca. Ele puxou-a mais lentamente em sua direção e tomou seus lábios em um beijo muito intenso, que durou vários momentos antes de um barulho fazer Marguerite quase saltar longe. Com um olhar de insatisfação, Roxton viu Challenger subir as escadas.

"Oh, Marguerite, Roxton, graças a Deus que estão de volta" ele disse e começou a desenrolar um pedaço de papel. "Há algo que tenho a dizer. O que aconteceu com seu braço?"

"Apenas um pequeno encontro com os caçadores de cabeças" Roxton respondeu. "Estou indo buscar outra camisa." Desceu as escadas com uma grande carranca em seu rosto.

"Ele parece um pouco irritado" respondeu Challenger.

"Sim, um pouco" Marguerite respondeu, pois também reparou como Roxton saiu.

"De qualquer forma, o que eu ia dizer..."

"George, há algo que preciso lhe dizer também" Marguerite rapidamente interrompeu.

"Bem, o que é?" Challenger perguntou com grande preocupação.

"Ei, acho que vou... acho que vou sair para caçar" Roxton disse ao correr de volta até a escada com sua arma. Pegou duas maçãs e caminhou para o elevador.

"Tenha cuidado" Marguerite respondeu. Ele piscou e deu um pequeno sorriso que rapidamente se desvaneceu trás de sua cara emburrada. Ela caminhou para a varanda e o viu ir no sentido que haviam recentemente acabado de vir.

"Marguerite, o que foi?" Ela virou para o cientista e olhou para ele com um olhar de profunda preocupação.

"George, você não vai acreditar em mim..." ela começou a dizer-lhe por que estava tão preocupada.

* * *

* Arthur: lembrando que é o besouro que o Challenger achou em The secret.


	11. Episódio 2: CJR Cap4

**Episódio 2: Capitão John Roxton**

**(Capítulo quatro)**

* * *

**A selva**

Roxton caminhava pela selva com as maçãs em suas mãos e o rifle preso no ombro. Ele realmente não poderia explicar por que alguém levaria um rifle quando uma pistola poderia ser muito mais conveniente. Andava em ziguezague em torno das árvores onde ele e Marguerite haviam estado anteriormente. Parou por um momento e, em seguida, ouviu os gritos que Marguerite tinha notado antes. Começou a andar mais e mais na direção com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Entrou dentro de uma pequena caverna, olhando para trás para se certificar de que não estava sendo seguido. Depois que chegou ao buraco gigante que ele havia coberto tão bem com sujeira e terra para torná-lo imperceptível, podia ouvir os gritos abafados ainda mais alto. Ele se abaixou e tirou uma pequena placa, e expô o homem sujo lá embaixo. Quando a luz solar penetrou seu rosto, Lord John Roxton estremeceu e não conseguia distinguir quem falava com ele.

"Oh, é bom ver que ainda está vivo" o antepassado de Roxton disse ao olhar para o verdadeiro John Roxton que estava amarrado e amordaçado no fundo do pequeno buraco, grande o suficiente para impedir sua fuga, já que não podia mexer as mãos ou os pés.

"Humm..." foi a resposta abafada de John, coberto da cabeça aos pés com folhas e vestindo roupas que um pirata usaria.

"Entenda, seus gritos realmente não vão adiantar nada" o ancestral de Roxton observou que o caçador estava como o havia deixado alguns dias antes. "Tudo o que você vai fazer é atrair a atenção das pessoas erradas."

"Humm..." veio mais uma reclamação abafada de John enquanto ele lutava para se livrar das cordas. O ancestral de Roxton saltou para dentro do buraco e olhou para o caçador.

"Aqui, uma maçã" ele deixou uma maçã no colo de John. "Agora, se você parar de gritar, vou desamarrar sua boca." John, sentindo o vazio em seu estômago, resolveu que naquele momento, não tinha outra escolha. O suposto Roxton desamarrou o tecido ao redor da boca de John e ele começou a tomar grandes goles de ar. "Veja, não é tão ruim."

"Onde estão meus amigos?" Perguntou John muito fraco e desanimado.

"Oh, não se preocupe. Eles estão bem. E sem saber que há algo diferente." Ouvindo isto, John ficou um pouco triste e se atrapalhou com a maçã, mas lentamente, começou a comê-la. "Especialmente Marguerite." John rapidamente olhou para seu ancestral.

"Eu Juro, se você..." John começou a dizer com a raiva e a irritação já o inundando. Ele foi rapidamente interrompido pelo pano que voltou a cobrir sua boca.

"Acho que é minha hora de partir" o antepassado de Roxton disse ao terminar de reforçar os nós que o prendiam. "Sabe, nunca fui um grande caçador, mas acho que foi porque nunca tinha encontrado a presa certa." John, muito irritado, tentou lutar e gritar, chutando seu ancestral com as pernas amarradas. Ele saiu do buraco e começou a cobri-lo outra vez, deixando John na escuridão.

* * *

**A casa da árvore**

"George, você pode achar que estou louca, mas eu juro, não é o John que está conosco" declarou Marguerite.

"Marguerite, quem mais poderia ser?" Challenger perguntou cético.

"O Capitão John Roxton" Marguerite respondeu enraivecida. "E John provavelmente ainda está lá fora em algum lugar, enquanto o outro está desfilando conosco." Percebendo a hesitação de Challenger em acreditar, ela continuou. "Você notou como ele estava agindo diferente ultimamente? Dormindo até mais tarde, irritando-se com bobagens, e na noite passada, estava olhando um livro sobre piratas. Quando é que John se interessou por piratas?"

"Mesmo assim, Marguerite" Challenger respondeu. "É difícil julgar o homem só por essas coisas. Ele pode apenas estar cansado."

"Isso não é tudo" declarou Marguerite. "Quando eu estava limpando o braço dele hoje, notei que ele não tem a cicatriz no ombro esquerdo onde foi baleado e eu tive que cauterizar. Era como se nada tivesse penetrado sua pele."

"Bem, supondo que você esteja certa, Marguerite" Challenger disse em um tom que parecia estar quase começando a acreditar nela. "Como vamos provar se não sabemos onde o Roxton verdadeiro está?"

"Oh, meu Deus" Marguerite de repente lembrou de quando pensou ter ouvido gritos naquele mesmo dia. "Hoje nós estávamos na selva, e eu ouvi alguns gritos abafados. Quando fui ver o que era, ele me interrompeu, dizendo que não era nada e nós voltamos para cá. Só podia ser o John!"

"Então é melhor ir procurar" disse Challenger. Os dois começaram a pegar suprimentos quando ouviram o elevador subindo. Ambos, de repente, congelaram, incertos sobre quem poderia ser. Mas quando o elevador parou, grandes sorrisos cruzaram seus rostos: eram Verônica e Malone. Mas os sorrisos desapareceram ao notarem as feições da dupla.

"O que houve?" Marguerite perguntou quando os dois sentaram à mesa, sem dizer uma palavra.

"Descobrimos algo na Vila Zanga" Verônica respondeu com todos sentados ao redor da mesa. Finn, que descansava da saída com Challenger, rapidamente se juntou a eles. Verônica e Malone trataram de contar sobre a mulher gritando e a menção das Protetoras por Assai.

"Depois de contar a ela sobre minha mãe e meu papel como protetora, ela nos levou para conversar com os guerreiros" Verônica continuou. "Eles mencionaram algo sobre as protetoras estarem começando a desaparecer, porque a terceira linhagem estava comprometida".

"A terceira linhagem?" Challenger rapidamente perguntou.

"Sim" respondeu Verônica.

"Aparentemente" Malone começou a dizer "uma terceira linhagem foi preservada para ajudar as protetoras contra a linhagem do mal, mas eles não nos disseram de onde vem. Todos disseram que começou a desaparecer e que o mal estava se espalhando pelo platô".

"Mal" Marguerite falou lembrando que seu amado John ainda estava lá fora, em algum lugar, talvez até com seu cruel ancestral. "Challenger, temos que ir agora!"

"Por que, o que está acontecendo?" Finn perguntou ao ver Challenger e Marguerite juntando suprimentos. Challenger parou por um momento.

"Nós acreditamos que salvamos e trouxemos para cá o ancestral de Roxton" Challenger respondeu.

"Seu ancestral?" Malone perguntou.

"Sim, e acreditamos que sabemos onde o verdadeiro Roxton pode estar" ele respondeu e continuou a andar e falar ao mesmo tempo. "Marguerite e eu vamos procurá-lo, mas precisamos que vocês três façam uma coisa..." Ele disse rapidamente que o plano era deter o ancestral de Roxton e distraí-lo. Eles deveriam ficar na casa da árvore e colocar o plano em ação enquanto ele e Marguerite teriam tempo suficiente para rastrear o Roxton verdadeiro. Marguerite pegou algumas coisas e guardou-as na mochila. Carregou sua pistola e colocou-a no coldre.

"Pronto?" perguntou a Challenger.

"Tudo pronto" respondeu carregando um cantil de água, ataduras e alguns mais suprimentos de emergência em sua mochila. "Lembre-se, não o assustem" disse voltando-se para os três que ficariam na casa da árvore. "Nós precisamos dele aqui quando voltarmos."

"Não se preocupe" Verônica respondeu.

"Têm certeza que não querem que eu vá com vocês?" Malone perguntou.

"Não, acho que estaremos bem" respondeu Challenger. "Além disso, elas podem precisar de você aqui para ajudar a contê-lo."

"Oh, eu não acho que teremos nenhum problema" observou Finn, Challenger e Marguerite a olharam divertidos.

"Vamos" Marguerite e Challenger entraram no elevador e rapidamente partiram em busca de Roxton.


	12. Episódio 2: CJR Cap5

Marguerrite: acho que vc vai gostar do final, eu pelo menos achei mega shipper :D

* * *

**Episódio 2: Capitão John Roxton**

**(Capítulo cinco)**

* * *

**A selva**

Marguerite cautelosamente levou Challenger pelo caminho onde havia estado anteriormente, mantendo os olhos atentos caso o antepassado de Roxton encontrasse com eles. E assim, depois de apenas alguns minutos, ele veio em sua direção. Rapidamente, para não serem vistos, eles se abrigaram atrás de algumas árvores e viram quando ele passou. Pouco depois, decidiram que já era seguro deixar de se esconder.

"Muito bem, agora eu acredito em você" observou Challenger ao saírem de trás das árvores. "O Roxton verdadeiro nos notaria a uma milha de distância."

"Exatamente" respondeu Marguerite voltado a mostrar o caminho. Minutos mais tarde, eles pararam e escutaram. "Você ouviu alguma coisa?

"Não" respondeu Challenger. "De onde você acha que o barulho estava vindo?"

"Tive a impressão de que foi por aqui" respondeu Marguerite. Ela começou a andar a esmo, olhando tudo ao seu redor em busca de algum sinal que a fizesse se lembrar de onde ouvia o barulho, mas nada chamou sua atenção. "Mas me pareceu quase como se viesse do subsolo".

"Talvez devêssemos começar a procurar um buraco ou alguma área que esteja remexida" Challenger respondeu.

"Certo" Marguerite começou a examinar o chão, indo para a direita ao mesmo tempo em que Challenger ia à esquerda. Enquanto caminhava, de repente, ela notou o buraco que poderia ser uma pequena caverna. "Challenger" ela gritou e começou a seguir as marcas. Challenger rapidamente a seguiu. Pararam do lado de fora da caverna e olharam para dentro. "Você acha que ele poderia estar lá dentro?"

"Talvez" respondeu Challenger. "Roxton?" Ele ainda gritou. Fizeram uma pausa e escutaram por um momento, mas nada aconteceu.

"Não custa checar" Marguerite foi entrando. Era uma gruta bastante pequena, sem qualquer sinal de vida, mas no meio do caminho, ela notou o solo remexido. "Challenger!" Ela correu e começou procurar. Challenger rapidamente começou a fazer o mesmo. Um monte de partículas de sujeira se espalhou ao retirarem a proteção e revelou um homem no fundo do buraco.

"Roxton?" Marguerite gritou ao olhar para ele. Houve um ligeiro movimento de sua cabeça, mas nenhuma outra resposta. "Estou descendo." Ela largou a mochila e foi até ele.

"Tenha cuidado" respondeu Challenger ajudando Marguerite. Ela desceu até o fundo e olhou para o homem a sua frente. Ajoelhada, viu o lenço amarrado firmemente em torno de sua boca.

"John" repetiu, mas não houve resposta. Ela começou a remover o lenço e a desamarrar suas mãos e pernas e notou que sua respiração se acelerou um pouco. Ela tomou seu rosto nas mãos e tirou um pouco da sujeira que o cobria. "Challenger, a água!"

"Aqui está" Challenger cuidadosamente jogou o cantil. Delicadamente, ela inclinou sua cabeça um pouco para trás e derramou a água em sua boca. Ele tomou alguns goles e tossiu. "Como ele está?"

"Ele parece pálido e inconsciente, mas está bebendo a água" respondeu Marguerite. Muito lentamente, ela viu os olhos de John começarem a se abrir. "John?"

"Mar..." ela o ouviu sussurrar baixinho. Seus olhos estavam ligeiramente abertos, mas pareciam muito sensíveis à luz. Felizmente, a luz já começava a desaparecer e logo ficaria escuro, assim que não seria tão preocupante para seus olhos no caminho de volta para a casa da árvore.

"Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui" respondeu ela. "Nós vamos te levar pra casa." Ela não tinha certeza, mas teve a impressão de ver um pequeno sorriso se formar em seus lábios ao ouvir suas palavras. "Vou precisar de sua ajuda para sairmos. Eu vou tentar te levantar." Ela passou os braços em volta de seu corpo com cuidado e tentou arrancá-lo do chão. Ela sentiu suas pernas falharem, mas empenhou toda sua força. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu, Challenger agarrou seus pulsos e o puxou enquanto Marguerite o empurrava para fora do buraco.

Eles colocaram o fraco Roxton no chão da caverna e procuraram por algum ferimento grave. Vestia uma muito antiga camisa branca, com alguns babados na gola e um par de calças velhas, com alguns remendos em torno dos joelhos. Ele também usava algo muito suspeito, sapatos planos que mal cobriam metade dos pés grandes. Marguerite sentiu a parte de trás de sua cabeça e percebeu um galo muito grande, provavelmente causado por um golpe brusco.

"Seus sinais vitais estão bons e ele não parece ter ferimentos graves, mas está gravemente desidratado e fraco por causa da desnutrição, provavelmente" Challenger observou ao terminar sua análise rápida de Roxton.

"Ele tem um inchaço muito grande da parte de trás da cabeça" Marguerite acrescentou. "Parece que alguém bateu com força." Ela inclinou-se perto de sua orelha, suavemente afastando seu cabelo. "John?" Ela sussurrou. Ele abriu um pouco os olhos, como se tentasse responder, mas sem força suficiente para fazer corretamente.

"Mar.... Chall..." tentou dizer, mas as palavras não saíam inteiras de sua boca.

"Shh, está tudo bem, Roxton" disse Challenger tentando fazê-lo parar de falar. "Aqui, beba." Challenger lentamente virou o cantil em sua boca enquanto Roxton obedientemente bebia a água. "Temos levá-lo de volta para a casa da árvore".

"Como?" Marguerite perguntou.

"Provavelmente teremos carregá-lo" respondeu Challenger. "Em todo caso, devemos nos apressar antes que fique muito escuro." Eles colocaram suas mochilas de volta e, um de cada lado, foram levando Roxton para fora da caverna e de volta para casa.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, finalmente conseguiram voltar para a casa da árvore com Roxton extremamente fraco e cansado. Ao longo do caminho, puderam sentir que ele tentou segurar seu próprio peso com os pés, mas estava exausto demais para ajudar. Fez pequenos murmúrios por todo o caminho. Assim que chegaram à base da casa da árvore, ouviram alguns sons, mas tudo parecia bastante silencioso. Eles rapidamente levaram Roxton para o elevador e subiram.

Ao chegarem ao topo da casa da árvore, deram de cara com o ancestral de Roxton amarrado, amordaçado e sem camisa, desmaiado em uma cadeira. Sentados não muito dali estavam Finn, Malone e Verônica falando ao redor da mesa, armados caso o prisioneiro fizesse qualquer movimento. Ao ver Challenger e Marguerite com Roxton, todos correram em seu auxílio.

"Como ele está?" Malone perguntou ao assumir o lugar de Marguerite ao lado de Roxton.

"Exausto e fraco" Marguerite respondeu, e Malone e Challenger levaram Roxton para descer as escadas. Marguerite caminhou até o ancestral de Roxton e olhou para ele confusa. Challenger e Malone voltaram rapidamente para buscar mais água, quando Challenger também parou e olhou para o prisioneiro.

"Como vocês...?" Marguerite calmamente perguntou com o homem à sua frente.

"Bem, Vê..." Finn começou, mas depois parou por um momento e começou a rir. "Ela o seduziu." Os olhos de Marguerite se arregalaram com a surpresa e ela se virou para Verônica com um olhar questionador. Challenger fez o mesmo.

"O que?" Respondeu ela. "Não foi nada."

"Por que ele está sem camisa?" Marguerite rapidamente perguntou.

"Bem, ele não estava colaborando" Verônica respondeu. "Então eu hum... artisticamente, tirei sua camisa para distrai-lo."

"Foi muito interessante" Malone respondeu com um largo sorriso em seu rosto. "Ele realmente não estava interessado nela. Na verdade, ele estava procurando por você, Marguerite, quando voltou. Mas Verônica... bem, ela o derrotou." Uma grande risada veio de Malone e foi em busca de alguns cobertores e uma muda de roupa para o verdadeiro Roxton.

"Pena que eu perdi" Marguerite respondeu com um tom incomum de ciúmes e desceu as escadas para cuidar de Roxton, que estava deitado lá embaixo, exausto e sozinho. Não tendo certeza de como reagir, Verônica olhou para Challenger com um olhar interrogativo.

"Obrigado, Verônica" ele respondeu. "É exatamente assim que precisaremos dele amanhã."


	13. Episódio 2: CJR Cap6

**Episódio 2: Capitão John Roxton**

**(Capítulo seis)**

* * *

**A casa da árvore**

Depois de Challenger e Malone cuidadosamente vestirem Roxton em suas próprias roupas, a casa da árvore tornou-se bastante calma e sem incidentes. Após um jantar leve, Marguerite sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado de seu homem amado que agora dormia. Um olhar de preocupação e tristeza apareceu em sua face, ela quase se culpava pelo estado que estava por ela o ter deixado sozinho na floresta com os conquistadores, e principalmente com seu ancestral. De certa forma, ela se culpava por tudo o que havia de errado com ele. Estava tão esquecida de tudo ao seu redor, exceto do homem dormindo a seu lado, que não ouviu Challenger se aproximar.

"Ele vai ficar bem" disse, assustando-a.

"Oh, George" respondeu colocando a mão no peito. "Eu nem sequer o ouvi descendo as escadas."

"Desculpe, não queria assustá-la" respondeu ele. "Ele vai ficar bem. Tudo o que precisa é de algum descanso... assim como você." Ela percebeu um olhar de preocupação no rosto de Challenger quando a olhou. Ela se sentia um pouco cansada, mas não o suficiente para sair do lado de John... especialmente porque o homem que o havia deixado nesse estado ainda estava por perto.

"Eu sei" respondeu Marguerite. "Eu só ia me sentar aqui por um tempo antes de ir para a cama."

"Certo" Challenger respondeu em tom de compreensão. "Não fique até muito tarde."

"Tudo bem" Marguerite respondeu e o olhou descer as escadas. Até Malone já tinha ido para a cama também, ela sentiu que estava, finalmente, a sós com o caçador que ela adorava tanto. Ela levantou da cadeira e foi até perto dele e viu seu peito subir e descer lentamente a cada respiração. Delicadamente, debruçada sobre o corpo adormecido, ela acariciou uma mecha de seu cabelo e traçou seu queixo com os dedos. "Boa noite, meu amor" ela sussurrou suavemente e deu um pequeno beijo em sua testa. Recostada na cadeira, fechou os olhos e começou a lembrar novamente da última vez em que o tinha visto e do beijo que trocaram. Só então, caiu num sono muito calmo na cadeira com a mão delicadamente colocada sobre a dele.

A manhã seguinte começou bem cedo para todos. O ancestral de Roxton fez um escândalo assim que recobrou a consciência, quando o sol bateu na casa por entre as folhas. Todo mundo acordou com seus gritos e seus pés batendo no chão. Felizmente, Verônica e Finn eram deram um "jeito".

Depois de ter irritado e deixado Finn muito mal-humorada, ele desistiu, mas todos já estavam acordados e prontos para enviá-lo de volta para onde veio. Malone e Marguerite decidiram acompanhar Challenger na viagem para devolver o ancestral de Roxton ao seu passado, enquanto Verônica e Finn ficaram de atender Roxton, que ainda dormia. Marguerite havia pensado em ficar ao lado de Roxton o dia todo, como o fez durante a noite, mas Challenger garantiu-lhe que era improvável que ele acordasse antes que eles voltassem. Assim, ela foi bastante animada para assistir o antepassado de Roxton voltar para casa.

Segundo a hipótese de Challenger, o ancestral de Roxton veio ao platô por uma grande quantidade de energia que também tinha ligação com as ondulações. Desde que abandonou o Roxton verdadeiro na caverna, eles já tinham uma idéia da área onde ele provavelmente pareceu, já que o homem não sabia nada sobre o platô e não adiantaria perguntar. Challenger imaginava que se pudessem gerar energia suficiente na caverna, poderiam abrir uma brecha no tempo que enviaria o capitão ao século 16. Embora céticos no início, Malone e Marguerite concordaram que era a única coisa a tentar. Quando Marguerite sugeriu que "desaparecessem" com ele por sua crueldade, Challenger a lembrou que seu destino afetaria Roxton, pois se não fosse pelo ancestral pirata, o Roxton de agora poderia nunca ter nascido.

Malone, Marguerite e Challenger dirigiram-se para a selva muito cedo, lentamente, arrastando o antepassado de Roxton inconsciente na maca que improvisaram. Quando chegaram à gruta, o colocaram dentro do buraco onde ele havia abandonado Roxton e rezaram para que funcionasse. Aparentemente, eles iriam usar um gerador quase como Challenger usou na estranha gaiola eletromagnética da qual os fantasmas tentaram escapar.* Challenger lentamente configurou o equipamento enquanto Marguerite e Malone trabalhavam na entrada da caverna, construindo um muro de pedras para manter a energia no local. Quando todos estavam prontos, os três foram para a entrada da caverna.

"Você acha que isso vai funcionar?" Marguerite perguntou olhando para o buraco onde estava o ancestral de Roxton.

"Espero que sim" respondeu Challenger. "Aí vai." Ele rapidamente começou a girar a roda em sua invenção e a energia causada pela fricção começou a se irradiar pelas das paredes da caverna. Eles ouviram um pequeno grito vindo do buraco e imaginaram que o capitão deveria ter despertado. Ignorando os seus comentários, Challenger continuou a gerar mais e mais calor, liberando mais e mais energia. De repente, uma ondulação, quase como as que encontraram na selva, envolveu a caverna.

"Agora, corram!" Challenger gritou e os três correram para fora da caverna e se esconderam atrás de algumas árvores. A ondulação durou alguns instantes e, finalmente, desapareceu. Os três saíram de trás das árvores e espiaram dentro da caverna. Não se ouvia vozes, mas para ter certeza, Marguerite entrou na gruta e espiou dentro do buraco. Ninguém estava lá.

* * *

**A casa da árvore **

"Então, me explique novamente como ele foi mandado de volta?" Finn perguntou quando ela, Verônica, Challenger e Malone sentaram ao redor da mesa, à tarde.

"Bem, Finn" Challenger começou "quando as ondas viajam, às vezes as partículas ficam presas no estrato e tentam escapar. As paredes da caverna pareciam ter absorvido a energia das partículas das ondas que encontramos há algum tempo. Ao criar a quantidade certa de energia, fizemos a reforma da onda das partículas presas nas paredes e as levamos de volta com o que elas trouxeram."

"Mas como você pode ter certeza de que ele voltou para o lugar certo?" Verônica perguntou.

"Na verdade, não temos certeza, mas dado que Roxton ainda está aqui e inalterado, só podemos presumir que tudo voltou ao normal" respondeu Challenger. "A única maneira de saber ao certo é perguntar a Roxton quando ele acordar, se sente alguma coisa diferente, ou talvez investigarmos se alguma vez voltarmos a Londres."

"Falando nisso, Roxton não despertou enquanto estávamos fora?" Malone perguntou.

"Não" respondeu Verônica. "Ele fez alguns movimentos e disse algumas palavras, mas não conseguimos entender nada. Talvez eu deva ir dar uma olhada." Ela se levantou e começou a descer as escadas. Ao chegar ao fim delas, parou quando viu Marguerite ajoelhada no chão, ao lado da cama de Roxton. Não querendo interromper, ela encostou na parede da casa da árvore e ouviu para ver o que a herdeira estava dizendo. Marguerite estava com o braço na beira da cama e descansava a cabeça em sua mão enquanto olhava para o homem dormindo. A ligeira agitação e movimentos de sua mão, chamou sua atenção.

"John?" Ela sussurrou, enquanto observava seus olhos se abriram lentamente. Ele estremeceu primeiro, em seguida, virou-se para olhá-la. "Oi" ela disse baixinho com uma tristeza que ele imediatamente notou.

"Marguerite, onde estou?" Ele calmamente perguntou num sussurro fraco.

"Você está seguro, na casa da árvore. Como está se sentindo?"

"Ah" respondeu ele ao fazer um movimento leve e, de repente, sentir a cabeça girando. "Minha cabeça dói."

"Sim, acho que ele bateu com força em você" Marguerite respondeu. Roxton havia relaxado, mas, de repente, ficou tenso.

"Onde está...?" Ele começou a perguntar, mas ela o interrompeu.

"Já se foi" de Marguerite respondeu, colocando sua mão entre as dela. "Ele foi embora." Ela viu o corpo de Roxton se relaxar e seus olhos se fixarem nela. Ele ficou um bom tempo assim e um pequeno sorriso se formou no canto de sua boca. "O que foi?" Ela perguntou como um sorriso nos lábios também.

"Eu quase me esqueci de como você é bonita" respondeu ele. Marguerite sorriu um pouco envergonhada e olhou para o chão. De repente, ela sentiu a mão dele em sua bochecha. "Eu não sabia se veria você de novo."

"Eu também" respondeu ela em um tom mais emocional do que costumava se permitir. Respirou fundo e rápido, tentando recuperar a compostura, mas continuou a olhar para o belo homem a seu lado.

"Você estava certa."

"O que?" Marguerite perguntou, indiferente ao que Roxton estava falando.

"Ele era um pirata" Roxton respondeu num tom aborrecido. Ele parou por um momento e depois acrescentou: "Mas mesmo assim não tinha uma perna de pau ou um tapa-olho." Marguerite soltou uma gargalhada, que também fez com que Roxton risse.

"Nem um papagaio?" Ela perguntou, brincando.

"Não" respondeu ele com um sorriso ainda nos lábios. Os dois compartilhavam um sorriso muito reconfortante que fez com que todas as preocupações dos últimos dias, de repente, fossem embora. "Onde você..."

"Por que não guardamos isso para outra hora, quando eu possa te contar tudo?" Marguerite interrompeu, realmente não querendo falar dos druidas agora. Ela só queria aproveitar este momento feliz com esse belo homem que fez a sua vida muito mais agradável, com as pequenas coisas que ele diz e faz.

"Tudo bem" respondeu ele, notando que ela não estava completamente pronta para falar sobre isso. Não querendo forçar nada, resolveu deixar para depois. "Pelo menos você está bem." Ela ficou olhando para ele atentamente, com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

"Eu estou agora" respondeu ela, beijando sua mão que ainda acariciava seu rosto. Marguerite deitou-se com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Roxton e, lentamente, entraram num sono tranqüilo depois de tanta agitação. Verônica assistiu toda a cena da escada e não podia deixar de sorrir com a visão dos dois. Tanta coisa tinha aconteceu nos últimos tempos, que mudou de opinião sobre ambos e sua relação. Não querendo perturbá-los, ela saiu de fininho de volta até a escada e disse aos outros que Roxton estava bem e que não deveriam perturbá-lo por algum tempo.

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar fora da selva, uma velha cantava sentada em sua tenda com uma fumaça branca ao seu redor. De repente, uma mão poderosa veio para cima dela e começou uma luta. Em seguida, seu corpo sem vida caiu no chão da cabana e um homem com um sorriso maléfico saiu da parte de trás da casa para voltar à selva, em busca de seu alvo.

**FIM!**

**

* * *

  
**

* Suspicion (3ª temp.) e Survivors (2ª temp.)

* * *

Próximo episódio, nesta mesma fic: Uma mulher resgata nossos exploradores, mas logo descobrem que é apenas uma das várias pessoas que Malone conheceu em sua viagem de auto-descoberta. Essa mulher também tem um segredo que pode mudar toda a vida dos exploradores para sempre. Saibam mais sobre os acontecimentos do platô que ninguém jamais imaginou!

Não percam ;)


	14. Episódio 3: A princesa do platô Cap1

AmandaBBC: Agora vou demorar mais, já que vc sugeriu rs...

Marguerrite: Quem sabe nesta não rola? Td é possível :D

Luanaa: Ah vc acertou em cheio, aí vem outra moça lindamente indefesa para pentelhar :D

Mamma Corleone: vc está atrasada, quase ficou com falta na chamada :P

Amadas, desculpem pela demora, eu estava sem pc então atrasou minha vida. Hj só deu tempo de traduzir este aqui. Amanhã à noite ou na segunda eu coloco mais.

Bjos

************

**Episódio 3: A princesa do platô**

**(Capítulo um)**

**A selva**

"Olha, vou dizer uma coisa, seus ferimentos não diminuiram nem um pouco sua resistência" reclamou Marguerite sem fôlego, sorrindo para Roxton. Challenger, Malone, Verônica e Finn estavam logo atrás. Ele parou e se virou para encará-la.

"Sinto muito, Marguerite" respondeu. "Estou apenas feliz por finalmente estar fora da casa da árvore." Mesmo mal humorada e cansada, ela deixou isso de lado, sorrindo para ele. Desde que havia sido ferido, ele continuou reclamando sobre não querer ficar na cama o dia todo, mas depois parou quando Marguerite disse que iria cuidar dele e que não aceitaria discussão. Ele concordou que a coisa mais vantajosa em ter sido ferido foi ter Marguerite como sua enfermeira.

"Eu também estou" ela respondeu um pouco surpresa com o olhar que Roxton lhe dirigiu. "A casa da árvore estava começando a ficar bastante agitada com todos nós lá."

"Ah, então estar comigo todos os dias não é tão emocionante como estar longe da casa da árvore?" Ela percebeu um sorriso pueril cruzar o rosto de Roxton ao flertar com ela. Era um olhar tão diferente do de seu antepassado.

"Ah, tinha isso de bom, claro" ela respondeu indo mais para perto dele .

"Roxton!" Challenger chamou, fazendo Marguerite dar um passo para trás. "Onde exatamente estamos indo?" Roxton soltou um pequeno suspiro pela interrupção e deu um olhar decepcionado para Marguerite antes de se voltar para o cientista.

"Eu não sei, George" respondeu ele. "Nessa direção". Apontou para a frente deles e Marguerite sorriu para Challenger um pouco confusa. Malone, Verônica e Finn logo estavam ao lado dele, todos sorrindo. Todo mundo estava de ótimo humor por, finalmente, estar fora da casa da árvore e por relaxar durante um dia.

"Está um dia muito agradável" Malone disse ao se aproximar deles. "Um dia perfeito para uma caminhada."

"Sim, é" Marguerite disse sorrindo para Roxton. Sua alegria foi logo interrompida por um tiro que ecoou pelo ar e alguns gritos puderam ser ouvidos à distância.

"Depressa" Roxton disse. "Estamos vulneráveis nesta área." Todos eles rapidamente foram em direção às árvores enquanto os gritos e tiros pareciam aproximar-se. Na mata, correram ao longo de um caminho até se depararem com um grupo de homens a cavalo, que de repente bloqueou sua fuga e circundou-os.

"Ora, ora, o que temos aqui?" Disse o líder ao desmontar de seu cavalo e examinaro grupo de exploradores. Marguerite ficou um pouco atrás de Roxton enquanto Verônica e Finn ficaram um pouco atrás de Malone e Challenger.

"Quem são vocês?" Roxton perguntou com sua pistola já em mãos e pronto para atirar, não seguro se seria uma boa idéia, já que estavam em menor número. Havia pelo menos dez cavaleiros formando um círculo ao redor dos exploradores, e mais parecia que não tinham se banhado há dias.

"Coletores" respondeu o homem pegando uma corda de seu cavalo. "E a menos que você pague uma taxa, todos terão de vir conosco."

"Uma taxa?" Marguerite perguntou nada satisfeita. "Taxa do quê?" O líder sorriu. Ele deu mais um passo em direção a ela, o que fez Roxton estufar o peito e dar um passo a mais na frente dela também. Percebendo isso, o homem decidiu ficar onde estava mesmo.

"Bem, você pode chamar de algum tipo de imposto" respondeu ele, resmungando com os lábios apertados.

"Um imposto cobrado por quem?" Challenger perguntou, olhando para os bandidos.

"Isso realmente não interessa agora, não é?" respondeu o cavaleiro em um tom bastante desagradável, levando os exploradores a perceberem que certamente não era um homem com quem se poderia tentar argumentar. Todos ainda mantiveram-se firmes diante dos bandidos, encarando-os. "Claro, se vocês não tiverem nenhum dinheiro, tenho certeza que podemos fazer um acordo." Ao dizer isso, olhou para as mulheres de forma lasciva, o que deixou-as desconfortáveis.

"Ah, claro, como quiser" Finn ironizou. Verônica rapidamente a cutucou com força nas costelas enquanto os bandidos começaram a olhar ainda mais irritados.

"Eu esperava que pudéssemos resolver isso da forma fácil" disse o cavaleiro rapidamente acertando Roxton. Os outros cavaleiros partiram para cima do restante do grupo. Um grande tumulto começou. Dois deles capturaram Verônica; um tentou agarrar Finn e recebeu um chute no maxilar; Malone foi atingido na cabeça; Marguerite puxou a arma e atingiu o que acertou Roxton, mas também foi agarrada por trás; e Challenger recebeu um soco inesperado brutal. A agitação continuou em alta até o som de tiros e mais cavalos se aproximarem. Pensando que estavam em apuros, com certeza, os exploradores entraram em pânico, mas de repente o grupo os deixou. Os tiros soaram atrás deles e, imediatamente, o líder dos bandidos gritou para que se retirassem.

"Vamos!" Gritou ao subir em seu cavalo e, dentro de pouco, já haviam partido, deixando os exploradores bastante atordoados e confusos. Marguerite foi até Roxton para ajudá-lo e examinou seu lábio sangrando; Challenger ajudou Verônica e Finn a se levantarem, assim como Malone. Todos se viraram para ver um bando de guardas bem vestidos a cavalo. Alguns deles desmontaram, olhando ao redor da área.

"Eles nunca desistem, não é?" Observou um homem ao se aproximar dos exploradores.

"Não, eu acredito que não" veio uma voz feminina. A mulher retirou o capuz para revelar seus cabelos ruivos deslumbrantes e desmontou do cavalo. "Vocês estão bem?" Ela perguntou ao chegar mais perto dos exploradores. Todos pararam olhando para ela por um momento, examinando seu vestuário e hipnotizados por seus encantadores e brilhantes olhos verdes. Ela estava usando um vestido de veludo verde que lembrava o estilo medieval. Seus longos cabelos foram ligeiramente puxados para trás e uma fita combinando com a roupa em torno de sua cabeça lembrava uma coroa. Ela usava um casaco preto e olhou para todos com os olhos hipnotizantes, mas que pareciam carregar uma certa tristeza. "Eles devem ter lhes dado um bom..." ela parou de falar e sua testa enrugou-se ao focar-se em Malone, ligeiramente atrás de Challenger. "Edward?" Ela perguntou se aproximar deles. Malone rapidamente reconheceu seu nome nos lábios dela e um sorriso atravessou seu rosto.

"Aleera?" Ele perguntou ao caminhar em direção a ela. Ele segurou suas mãos entre as dele e beijou sua face, sorrindo.

"Oh, é espantoso que tenhamos nos encontrado novamente" ela respondeu com um largo sorriso. "Já passou tanto tempo que cheguei a pensar que tivéssemos perdido para sempre nosso contador de histórias."

"Minha saída foi meio inesperada" disse Malone, liberando suas mãos e olhando-a quase solene.

"Bem, pelo menos, temos a honra de vê-lo novamente" disse Aleera e os homens atrás dela se aproximaram, também compartilhado de sua emoção. Alguns dos homens apertaram sua mão em reconhecimento e pareciam alegres ao vê-lo novamente. Enquanto isso, o resto dos exploradores olhava com surpresa, e um olhar de ciúme passou por Verônica ao examinar a mulher na frente deles. Marguerite rapidamente limpou sua garganta e Malone se virou para ver seus amigos, inseguro sobre o que dizer.

"Oh, Aleera, estas são todas as pessoas de quem te falei" disse Malone. Ele apresentou cada um pelo nome e quando chegou a Verônica, ela deu um sorriso falso.

"Oh, que magnífico que tenhamos nos encontrado de novo" Aleera respondeu. "Ele nos falou muito a respeito de todos vocês, principalmente para mim, tanto que é como se eu já soubesse tudo sobre vocês."

"Desejo que nós possamos dizer o mesmo" disse Roxton sorrindo para a mulher charmosa.

Veronica e Finn pareciam um pouco desconfiadas.

"E você é...?" Marguerite perguntou.

"Oh, meu nome é Aleera" respondeu a mulher.

"Ela é a princesa do platô" Malone disse mantendo os olhos sobre a mulher e não percebeu o olhar surpreso no rosto de Verônica, e como surgiu um sentimento de desprezo por essa nova estranha.


	15. Episódio 3: A princesa do platô Cap2

Marguerrite: acho que sofri tanto quanto vocês, fiquei enlouquecida sem pc! E ainda sábado e domingo fiquei em curso, quase não deu tempo de matar a saudade e pôr td em dia no pc rs...

Meninas, quero milhares de review, se não eu mudo a fic e faço a princesa dar em cima do Roxton ha ha ha Ah e o próximo capítulo é mega shipper R&M, se preparem!

Bjos

**

* * *

  
**

**Episódio 3: A princesa do platô**

**(Capítulo dois)**

* * *

**A selva**

"Princesa?" Marguerite perguntou de forma a deixar clara toda sua surpresa. Aleera soltou uma pequena risada e depois os olhou envergonhada antes de responder.

"Em sentido figurado, é claro" respondeu, olhando-os rapidamente antes de voltar ao jornalista. "O Sr. Malone tem uma imaginação muito fértil."

"É, ele tem" respondeu Veronica mal contendo seu ciúme. Aleera, percebendo seu desprezo, decidiu não perder mais tempo.

"Aonde vocês estavam indo?" Ela rapidamente disse, parecendo um pouco desconfortável com a situação.

"Apenas passeando, apreciando o dia" observou Challenger. "Estava sendo um passeio agradável, até que aqueles homens apareceram."

"Sim, eles são muito inconvenientes" Aleera respondeu e seu olhar se voltou para o chão.

"Quem são eles exatamente?" Roxton, que estava incomumente tranquilo, de repente perguntou.

"Foras da lei" Aleera respondeu. "Mas não devemos nos preocupar com eles por enquanto. Este deve ser um dia feliz... não outro ruim." Malone e Aleera trocaram um olhar que fez os outros sentirem como se os dois soubessem de algo que eles não. Rapidamente quebrando o silêncio constrangedor, Aleera os convidou para sua aldeia. "Não é bem o que costumava ser, mas se vocês tiverem tempo, tenho certeza que todos iriam gostar de conhecê-la. Eles não tiveram o prazer de conhecer novas pessoas recentemente e tenho certeza que uma pequena celebração manterá suas mentes ocupadas com outras coisas."

"Bem, obrigado, é muito generoso de sua parte" respondeu Challenger. "Pode nos dar licença um momento?"

"Oh, é claro" respondeu Aleera. Ela virou-se para o resto dos homens. "Por que não começamos a andar?"

"Certo" um dos homens respondeu dando meia volta com o cavalo e começando a seguir seu caminho.

"Ela parece uma boa pessoa" comentou Marguerite. Roxton olhou e sorriu para ela, pensando exatamente a mesma coisa.

"Sim, ela é" respondeu Malone.

"Como exatamente você a conheceu?" Challenger perguntou.

"Eu a encontrei com alguns de seus guardas, há algumas semanas" Malone respondeu.

"Depois que você saiu da casa da árvore?" Finn perguntou.

"Sim" respondeu Malone. "Eles me convidaram para ir ao acampamento. Vocês se importariam se todos nós fôssemos lá para visitá-los?"

"Por que não?" Roxton perguntou, ainda sorrindo. Uma vila cheia de pessoas seria algo diferente e afastaria o evento desagradável com os bandidos. E, em uma aldeia, havia muitos lugares para se obter um momento de tranquilidade... a sós.

"Talvez não devêssemos" Verônica rapidamente acrescentou. Malone virou-se e olhou para ela, encontrando um olhar incomum, quase de ódio, em seu rosto. "Eu só quero dizer que o restante de nós não sabe realmente quem são eles. Quem sabe se não são amigos dos bandidos e estão apenas esperando que sejamos rendidos em sua aldeia?"

"Verônica, acredite, eles não são" disse Malone. "E tenho certeza que fazer novos amigos não seria tão ruim assim." A palavra "novo" pegou Veronica de surpresa. Era como se ele estivesse defendendo a amizade com a "princesa", o que fez Veronica se sentir ainda mais insegura.

"Eu não acho que ela vá esperar o dia todo" Marguerite rapidamente acrescentou, notando a súbita hostilidade entre Malone e Verônica.

"Por que não vamos e ficamos um pouco, e se as coisas parecem suspeitas, nós iremos embora" disse Roxton indo lentamente na direção onde Aleera havia ido. Marguerite e Challenger imediatamente o seguiram. Depois de um último olhar de descrença, Malone também foi atrás deles, deixando Veronica chocada com sua atitude.

"Ah, Vamos, Vê" Finn disse ao agarrar o braço de Verônica e puxá-la. Empurrada por Finn, Veronica não teve outra alternativa se não segui-los.

* * *

**A vila**

Quando todos entraram na aldeia, viram mais pessoas do que esperavam. Muitos vestiam-se com muita elegância para quem vive na selva, enquanto outros usavam roupas rasgadas, mostrando serem trabalhadores braçais. Havia crianças de todas as idades, correndo ou sentados com os adultos, aprendendo novas habilidades. Havia várias pequenas cabanas feitas de madeira muito resistentes e uma grande área no meio de todas as cabanas para o que pareciam ser as celebrações. Atrás da vila, uma pequena área da floresta tinha metas de arco e flecha e outros equipamentos. Eles viram os rapazes a jogando algum tipo de jogo, meninas aprendendo a costurar e pintar, e muitos adultos elegantemente vestidos como guardas.

Todos os guardas entraram primeiro com Aleera, e os exploradores entraram atrás. Aleera conduziu seu cavalo para o lado. Era um grande cavalo negro, todo enfeitado com fitas coloridas para deixar a crina mais bonita. Ela pretendia apenas levá-los a sua cabana, mas ao entrarem na aldeia, todoas as pessoas ficaram curiosas, querendo saber quem seriam os forasteiros.

"Uau!" Marguerite disse ao ver as cabanas e algumas dançarinas jovens.

"Que vila agradável" comentou Roxton.

"Obrigada, Lord Roxton" Aleera rapidamente observou. "Nós gostamos de pensar que nos saímos muito bem." Todos caminharam para a cabana principal, que era maior do que todo o resto, com algumas pessoas olhando para eles. Aleera levou-os para dentro da cabana que parecia ainda maior no interior. Assim, com a rapidez com que entraram, um homem vestido de veludo negro como os guardas correu para eles.

"Aleera, você voltou" disse rapidamente quando seu olhar encontrou o dela.

"Sim."

"Teve sorte?"

"Não" respondeu ela com tristeza.

"Bem... talvez amanhã" ele respondeu com simpatia e então parou, olhando para a mulher atrás dela. Por um momento, eles ficaram se olhando, sem ter certeza do que dizer. Quando o homem finalmente afastou os olhos dela, foi em direção a Malone. "Edward?"

"Olá, Fredrick" Malone respondeu. O homem sorriu e rapidamente apertou a mão de Malone.

"Ah, é bom vê-lo" observou. "Conseguiu voltar para casa em segurança?"

"Sim, consegui" Malone respondeu olhando para seu grupo.

"Vamos comemorar" disse Aleera abrindo um pequeno sorriso. O homem pareceu atônito por um instante, mas logo recuperou a compostura.

"Que ótima idéia" ele disse rapidamente. "Você vai nos contar mais de suas histórias?"

"Claro" respondeu Malone.

"Bem, vou deixar que se instalem" disse o homem olhando para Aleera uma última vez, sorriu para os outros e deixou a cabana. Aleera respirou profundo e levou-os para suas instalações.

"O que você acha que foi isso?" Roxton sussurrou para Marguerite. Ela apenas deu de ombros, e sorriu pela percepção que ambos tiveram, indo atrás dos outros.


	16. Episódio 3: A princesa do platô Cap3

AmandaBBC: Eu não gosto de ser ameaçada, acho que vou te processar por isso também! Sobre a "moça", calmaaaa, vc nem esperou o Malone molhar o bico rs... Vai que ela é boa? (ou não rs...)

Jéssica: Calma vc tbm, deixa o Ned se explicar :D

Mamma Corleone: Vc anda mto nervosa, amiga! Qto ódio no seu coração, daqui a pouco vai virar Towanda e querer matar td mundo, né? :P Amo-te!!!

Marguerrite: Vcs merecem, vou postar 2 capítulos :D com R&M, claro!

* * *

**Episódio 3: A Princesa do Platô **

**(Capítulo III)**

**

* * *

  
**

**A Vila**

"E estas são as cabanas onde poderão ficar" Aleera disse ao levar Marguerite, Verônica e Finn a algumas cabanas perto do fim da aldeia. "Há muitas, assim que se sintam livres para ocupá-las como preferirem. Existem também algumas peças de roupa limpas que poderão usar, se assim desejarem."

"Isso é incrível" Marguerite olhava para a cabana que havia reivindicado como sua para passar a noite. Eles decidiram ficar quando a escuridão foi lentamente cobrindo o platô. Os homens haviam ido para suas habitações para refrescarem-se um pouco. Verônica e Finn logo saíram para examinar as cabanas um pouco mais distantes da de Marguerite. Aleera acompanhou Marguerite a sua cabana.

"O que você acha?" Perguntou ela.

"Ah, está ótimo" respondeu Marguerite. "Uma mudança e tanto da nossa casa na árvore." Havia uma bela cama, bastante baixa, mas coberta por lençóis confortáveis. Havia também flores de diferentes tipos e luminárias penduradas por toda a cabana. De um lado, uma pequena mesa com uma bacia com água. Junto, algumas roupas separadas, e entre eles estava um lindo vestido azul escuro em estilo medieval. Marguerite passou a mão ao longo do tecido aveludado e não pôde deixar de sorrir.

"Seus amigos parecem ser boas pessoas" disse Aleera depois de perceber o fascínio de Marguerite com o vestido. "Assim como Edward descreveu."

"Como é que você e 'Edward' se conheceram?" Marguerite curiosamente perguntou tirando os olhos do vestido.

"Ele ficou aqui por algum tempo" respondeu Aleera andando um pouco mais para perto dela para que não tivesse que falar mais alto. "Ele gostava de contar histórias e dizer a todos sobre todos vocês."

"Ótimo" disse Marguerite imaginando o que Malone teria dito sobre ela.

"Não se preocupe, ele só disse coisas boas. Parece que todos tiveram várias dificuldades desde que estão aqui."

"Sim!" Marguerite exclamou. "Mas a maioria valeu a pena". Aleera rapidamente soltou uma risadinha. "O que?"

"Essa foi exatamente a mesma resposta de Lord Roxton" respondeu Aleera caminhando lentamente para fora da cabana. Marguerite parecia um pouco atordoada, mas depois sorriu para o que ela havia dito. Então, começou a vestir seu novo traje para a celebração da noite.

* * *

**Mais tarde naquela noite, durante a celebração...**

Todos estavam reunidos em torno de uma grande fogueira e os membros da aldeia fizeram várias danças para seus convidados. Um grande jantar foi servido e muitas conversas foram tomando lugar. Malone sentou perto Aleera e alguns de seus guardas, dizendo-lhes todas as histórias de suas aventuras com a expedição de Challenger. Challenger estava discutindo algumas das técnicas que pensou para a melhor sobrevivência dos membros da aldeia. Roxton e Marguerite estavam sentados perto de Malone e também ouviam sua narrativa de algumas de suas aventuras. Finn desfrutava da companhia de um jovem da aldeia que lhe deu um buquê de flores e ficou perto dela o resto da noite. E Verônica fingia estar interessada, mas manteve os olhos baixos durante todo o jantar. Ela apenas observava Aleera de maneira discreta, ou ao menos pensava isso, embora fosse perceptível a todos o seu ciúme. Ela nem sequer se dava ao trabalho de fazer comentários sobre as aventuras que estavam sendo contadas.

"E então este pterodátilo surgiu do nada, e Marguerite atirou nele" disse Malone ao lembrar de quando caiu em um ninho desse animal.

"Você deve atirar muito bem, Marguerite" Aleera comentou.

"Foi apenas sorte" respondeu Marguerite.

"Talvez um pouco mais do que isso" observou Roxton com um largo sorriso para a mulher ao seu lado. Ambos estavam vestidos com roupas extravagantes que quase lhes lembraram das festas de gala em Londres, que muitas vezes eram realizadas.

O homem chamado Fredrick se aproximou do grupo, com um olhar de preocupação no rosto.

"Aleera, podemos falar um momento?" Ele pediu com calma, tentando não parecer triste com a notícia que trazia.

"Tudo bem" respondeu ela. "Desculpem-me." Ela se levantou e se dirigiu para um canto para falar com o homem. Eles ainda estavam no campo de visão e todos notaram a felicidade de Aleera desaparecer quando o homem começou a falar. Em um momento, o homem colocou a mão em seu ombro.

Malone, notando o silêncio de Verônica, se levantou depois de terminar sua história e foi se sentar ao lado dela.

"Você está muito calada esta noite".

"Estou um pouco cansada, eu acho" ela observou, ainda atrapalhada com sua presença.

"Foi bom que tenham nos convidado para vir aqui".

"Huhummm" foi tudo o que ela respondeu.

"Você está magoada comigo?" Perguntou ele inocentemente.

"Você nunca me disse tudo que aconteceu enquanto esteve desaparecido" Verônica falou, ignorando sua pergunta.

"E o que você quer saber?"

"Tudo" ela respondeu. "Todas estas pessoas conhecem você... quase melhor que eu."

"Isso não é verdade" respondeu ele. "Você quer saber como a conheci?"

"Não importa" Verônica respondeu.

"Verônica, não é o que você está pensando" disse ele. Ele tocou seu ombro e ela finalmente conseguiu encará-lo. "Esses bandidos que vimos mais cedo vieram aqui exatamente depois que eu cheguei e levaram tudo que ela tinha."

"Como o quê?"

"O marido dela." Quando ele disse isso, Verônica pareceu chocada e apenas olhou para ele. "Eles são comerciantes de escravos que atacaram a vila numa noite. Levaram algumas crianças, seu marido, Alex, e alguns outros homens. Eles não foram vistos desde então."

"Oh, meu Deus" disse Verônica rapidamente, esquecendo-se completamente da raiva que sentia pela mulher e que, afinal, era tão parecida com ela.

"Fiz um acordo com ela de que eu iria ajudar a encontrá-lo não importasse o que custasse" Malone respondeu. "Nós saímos à procura dele por uma semana e, em seguida, as ondulações vieram e eu acabei de volta na casa da árvore".

"Você nem sequer teve tempo de dizer adeus antes da chegada das ondulações?"

"Não" respondeu ele. "Ela achou que eu tivesse abandonado a busca, mas realmente, eu não tive escolha. Mas acabei encontrando todos vocês de novo, então tudo acabou bem. O homem que está falando com ela agora, é seu protetor mais fiel que a acompanha desde que eram crianças. Aparentemente, encontraram alguma pista dos homens em direção a um precipício".

"Por que você se dispôs a ajudá-la na busca?"

"Fizemos um acordo" Malone respondeu. "Se eu a ajudasse a encontrar o marido, ela iria encontrar a saída do platô." Depois de dizer isso, Verônica olhou para ele sem ter certeza do que dizer. Ambos olharam para o lado e viram Aleera tentando recuperar a compostura com Fredrick, que tentava consolá-la. Nem perceberam que Marguerite escapou discretamente para sua cabana e que Roxton tinha calmamente sumido na escuridão da noite.


	17. Episódio 3: A princesa do platô Cap4

**Episódio 3: A Princesa do Platô**

**(Capítulo Quatro)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Uma cabana**

Marguerite sentou em sua cama macia. Ficou distraída por um tempo, dedicando um momento para pensar sobre tudo. Felizmente, os últimos acontecimento mantiveram sua mente ocupada demais para se preocupar. Ela podia, às vezes, ainda sentir o terror dentro de si pela experiência com os druidas, mas tentava não pensar nisso. Tudo tinha sido tão revelador, embora... ela era uma descendente dos druidas e sua ancestral havia sido sacrificada por sua maldade. Isso fez Marguerite se perguntar se ela havia herdado a mesma maldade e se poderia um dia também terminar em um altar frio. Pelo menos, tinha sido capaz de contar a Roxton durante um de seus momentos sozinhos. E o mais importante: ele não perguntou mais do que ela quisesse dizer.

Com o olhar perdido, de costas, não notou a presença do homem que acabara se refugiar em sua cabana. Ele estava em pé na porta e olhando para ela com um sorriso no rosto. _Deus, ela é linda_, pensou ao ver o contraste entre os longos cabelos negros e o vestido azul escuro que ela ainda vestia. Ele sorriu pela fascinação provocada pelo vestido e como ela lembrava uma colegial quando saiu vestindo-o. Ela não conseguia parar de correr os dedos sobre o tecido. Era uma peça que Marguerite não via com freqüência e desejava que tivesse mais oportunidades. Sentindo uma presença, de repente, ela virou a cabeça.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou ao se levantar da cama e ir para perto dele.

"Eu só pensei em vir dizer boa noite" ele inocentemente respondeu com um largo sorriso no rosto.

"E por que demorou tanto?" Ela perguntou sorridente, diminuindo a distância entre eles.

"Sentiu minha falta?" Perguntou ele, flertando abertamente. Ela sorriu ainda mais e olhou rapidamente para o chão. Ela parou por um instante e ele sabia que ela realmente esperava uma resposta. "Dei uma olhada rápida ao redor da aldeia."

"Por que essa paranóia súbita, Lord Roxton?" Ela simplesmente perguntou. Nisso, ela percebeu que o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto, substituído por um olhar de constrangimento. Ele passou lentamente por ela e se sentou na beira da cama com um olhar sério. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e o olhou curiosa.

"Pensei que um pouco de cautela extra seria bom hoje à noite" ele respondeu e começou a esfregar os dedos. Ela percebeu sua hesitação e sabia que ele queria dizer mais, então, para facilitar, ela apenas ficou em silêncio. "Você sabe, quando conheci meu ancestral, fiquei empolgado. Eu nunca conheci um pirata antes." Marguerite soltou um pequeno suspiro de compreensão da idéia de sua excitação. "Ele queria saber tudo, e eu lhe contei. Contei tudo sobre todos vocês, e... você viu como isso acabou." Abaixou a cabeça lentamente e Marguerite apenas olhou para este homem a seu lado que parecia tão abatido. Queria tocá-lo, mas esperou por um momento para ver se havia mais que ele quisesse dizer. Como ele não disse mais nada, ela tentou pensar em algo para dizer.

"Não sei. Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um de nós." Ele olhou para ela e encontrou-a com os olhos tristes e sentiu-se culpado.

"Como você soube?" Ele perguntou abruptamente.

"O que?" Ela perguntou surpresa.

"Challenger disse que você foi a primeira a notar" ele respondeu. "O que a fez você pensar que não era eu?" Ela olhou para ele por um momento, então respirou fundo, pensando no que diria. Seus olhos ficaram baixos, olhando para suas próprias mãos.

"Uma porção de coisas" respondeu ela. Ele olhou para ela, esperando que ela dissesse um pouco mais. "Ele... ele não se levantava ao raiar do dia como você faz para ir caçar. Ele segurou suas armas sem o menor jeito, enquanto você tem tanto cuidado, como se elas pudessem quebrar em suas mãos." Roxton soltou uma risada ao reconhecer seu cuidado com as armas. Querendo saber que outras coisas, ia dizer algo, mas ela continuou.

"Você gosta de seu chá com açúcar, e não simples. Você geralmente assobia depois de voltar da selva. Você sempre diz boa noite, mesmo que esteja com alguém. Você coloca suas botas sempre começando pelo pé direito primeiro, não o esquerdo. E você começa a abotoar sua camisa de cima para baixo." Ele olhou para ela e percebeu que, de fato, fazia essas coisas.

"Mas..." Ele começou a dizer, e ela o interrompeu.

"E sua cicatriz" ela completou rapidamente.

"Minha cicatriz?"

"Aquela no ombro esquerdo de quando você levou um tiro".

"Você não esqueceria, não é mesmo?"

"Jamais" ela respondeu calmamente e seus olhares finalmente se encontraram outra vez. Ele levantou a mão direita e tocou uma pequena mecha de cabelo que escapou de seu penteado, com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Ele levou a mão ao restante do rosto e inclinou-se lentamente em sua direção. Seus lábios se tocaram de uma forma muito simples, um pequeno beijo que rapidamente se transformou em muito mais. Ele desceu lentamente de seus lábios para seu rosto e, gradualmente, ao pescoço. Ele sentiu a tensão e recuperou o fôlego, mas logo sentiu a mão de Marguerite na parte de trás da cabeça, puxando-o.

Seus lábios voltaram aos dela e ela puxou-o para mais perto. Lentamente, sua mão começou a desabotoar os pequenos botões da camisa branca de Roxton. Uma vez que se separaram, ela passou as mãos ao longo de seu peito nu enquanto continuava a beijá-lo. Ele empurrou lentamente para um lado o vestido, expondo seu ombro nu, depositando um beijo. Ele a puxou para trás e olhou para ela mais uma vez antes de se inclinar para o lado da cama e soprar as velas acesas, cobrindo toda a cabana com uma escuridão encantadora...


	18. Episódio 3: A princesa do platô Cap5

Mamma Corleone: Já to vendo que vc vai sofrer de véspera assim que vir o resumo da próxima história hauhau

AmandaBBC: Não tire conclusões precipitadas, vc vai ter uma surpresinha :D

Anna: Vou traduzir tudo sim, pode aguardar :D

Marguerrite: Eu preciso parar na melhor parte, assim vcs sofrem e deixam review :D É melhor não confiar mto na Aleera, ela até parece boa, mas...

Jéssica: Vc fez bem em n gostar da Aleera :D

Luanaa: Vc tava sumida mesmo! A Finn se tornou a vela oficial da casa, ou melhor, candelabro rs...

* * *

**Episódio 3: A Princesa do Platô**

**(Capítulo cinco)**

**

* * *

  
**

**A aldeia na manhã seguinte...**

O sol brilhava sobre a aldeia quando seus habitantes e os convidados começaram a levantar. Aleera já estava acordada e alguns de seus guardas foram selar os cavalos e se preparar para descobrir o paradeiro dos bandidos. Malone saiu triste de sua cabana, com uma ligeira dor nas costas. Ele e Verônica haviam sentado juntos perto do fogo por algum tempo antes de ela finalmente ir para a cama. E quando ele a acompanhou de volta a sua cabana, eles concordaram que sua amizade ainda estava intacta e foram dormir. Ao sair de sua cabana, percebeu Aleera com os cavalos.

"Bom dia" disse enquanto caminhava até ela.

"Ah, bom dia, Edward" ela respondeu. "Ainda é cedo."

"Sim, eu precisava me levantar e me mexer um pouco."

"Sua cama não estava confortável?"

"Na verdade achei bastante confortável" ele respondeu. "E aonde você está indo?"

"Nós estamos indo para as falésias para dar uma olhada" ela respondeu entristecida.

"Ah" respondeu ele. "Gostaria que eu fosse com você?" Ela sorriu pela oferta, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Tenho sentido vontade de discutir uma coisa com você" ela disse tomando-o pelo braço e andando para longe dos cavalos, onde ninguém poderia ouvi-los.

* * *

**Na aldeia**

Verônica saiu de sua cabana e viu um muito entusiasmado Challenger já acordado. Ela também encontrou Finn, um pouco cansada, não muito longe dele. Ela tinha uma aparência estranha, que mostrava que não estava prestando atenção a uma palavra do que Challenger dizia, mas não queria interrompê-lo. Ele provavelmente falava sobre o cientista com quem havia falado na noite anterior e sobre todas as coisas estranhas que ocorreram recentemente no platô e os prováveis motivos. Decidindo salvá-la, Verônica caminhou até os dois.

"Bom dia" disse ela.

"Veronica!" Finn deixou escapar um grito de entusiasmo. "Bom dia." Um grande sorriso atravessou seu rosto e Verônica deu uma pequena risada.

"É bom ver você também, Finn. Onde estão os outros?"

"Bem, Malone foi dar um passeio com Aleera e não vimos Roxton nem Marguerite ainda" Challenger respondeu ficando ao lado delas e olhando para o céu luminoso. "Pensando bem, não vejo Roxton nem Marguerite há um bom tempo."

"Eu também não" Verônica respondeu. "Tenho certeza de que estarão aqui em breve. Por que não vamos conseguir algo para comer?"

"Sim!" Finn exclamou. "Comer seria ótimo." Quando estavam longe, ela completou "enquanto estiver comendo, ele não poderá falar."

"Oh, eu não contaria com isso" Verônica sussurrou de volta e elas seguiram Challenger a umas mesas onde um grupo de membros da aldeia se alimentava.

* * *

**Perto da aldeia**

"Edward, eu ainda me lembro da promessa que fiz a você" Aleera disse suavemente, enquanto ela e Malone estavam perto de uma árvore. "Eu disse que encontraria o caminho de saída platô".

"Sim, você prometeu" Malone respondeu. "Mas só depois que eu ajudasse a encontrar seu marido e eu não..."

"Ele está morto" Aleera respondeu. Malone parou por um momento e olhou para a mulher diante dele, que parecia tão abatida.

"Você tem certeza disso?"

"Sim. Eu não queria que os homens perdessem a esperança por seus familiares que também foram levados, então não contei a ninguém."

"Como aconteceu?"

"Durante uma luta com um dos comerciantes de escravos. Ele sempre se metia em confusão. Encontrei seu corpo e um outro enterrado perto de uma vala."

"Sinto muito" Malone respondeu.

"Tudo bem". Ela lentamente recuperou sua compostura. "O que eu realmente queria dizer-lhe, porém, foi que... eu... eu acho encontrei o caminho de volta para Londres." Quando ela disse isso, a cor do rosto Malone desapareceu, enquanto ele a olhava com a boca aberta.

* * *

**À mesa**

Challenger, Verônica e Finn estavam sentados à mesa quando uma Marguerite muito alegre veio caminhando até eles. Vestia seu traje habitual e um grande sorriso em seu rosto, que era bastante incomum para Marguerite tão cedo pela manhã. Pensando que algo estivesse errado, os três dos exploradores olharam para ela com surpresa e espanto.

"Bom dia!" Disse ela com um sorriso alegre no rosto quando se sentou e se juntou a eles. Ela encheu um copo com um pouco de café enquanto os outros trocavam olhares. "O que é?" Ela perguntou em voz alta.

"Você está... acordada" Verônica questionou.

"E sorrindo" Challenger acrescentou, também parecendo surpreso.

"Sim, e qual é o problema?" Ela perguntou mantendo o mesmo sorriso.

"Bem, não..." Challenger começou "é que eu acho que nunca a vi sorrindo antes do meio dia desde que chegamos ao platô."

"Eu só tive uma noite de sono muito boa" ela respondeu ao começar a beber seu café (e ainda estava sorrindo). "Sabe, aquelas camas são magnificamente confortáveis." Finn e Verônica olharam para ela com sorrisos suspeitos. Elas tentavam parar de olhá-la para ver se ela pararia de sorrir, mas não, ela continuava.

"É, talvez confortável até demais" Finn respondeu com o mesmo sorriso em seu rosto. Verônica deu uma pequena risada, enquanto Challenger, sem entender, fingiu estar preocupado com outra coisa.

"O que você..." Marguerite começou antes de ser interrompida.

"Bom dia" disse Roxton se aproximando deles. Nesse momento, Marguerite voltou-se para onde vinha a voz de Roxton, mas acidentalmente derrubou um copo que, felizmente, estava vazio. Roxton sorriu-lhe, se abaixou e pegou o copo.

"Bom dia, Roxton" respondeu Challenger que, de repente, notou como ele estava de bom humor também. Roxton colocou o copo na mesa e, em seguida, se sentou ao lado de Marguerite.

"Vocês levantaram cedo" ele comentou ao servir-se de um pouco de café, enquanto Marguerite apenas olhava para a frente e tentava não sorrir.

"Sim" Verônica observava os dois. Marguerite começou a beber de seu copo para esconder seu sorriso, mas Roxton parecia estar mais à vontade que Marguerite e não estava tendo problemas tentando encobrir sua alegria.

"Pensamos que talvez pudéssemos voltar cedo para a casa da árvore" respondeu Challenger também observando-os por um momento. Marguerite olhava para baixo e ainda tentava escondeu seu sorriso. Enquanto isso, Roxton agia alheio a tudo, pouco se importando se alguém perceberia.

"Essa é uma boa idéia" respondeu Roxton se concentrando em sua comida e Marguerite começou a olhar ao redor, mas sem se atrever a encarar algum de seus amigos.

"E aí, dormiu bem, Roxton?" Finn rapidamente perguntou colocando os braços sobre a mesa e olhando fixamente para ele.

"Muito bem" ele respondeu com um sorriso e então voltou sua atenção para a comida. Não sendo mais capaz de se esconder e sentindo o olhar constante de Verônica sobre ela, Marguerite de repente falou.

"Bem, se nós estamos partindo daqui a pouco, estou indo... me refrescar..." Marguerite disse muito rápido e já se levantou da mesa... tão rápido que bateu o joelho. Um baque tão forte que fez Finn começar a rir; Veronica e Challenger ficarem de boca aberta; e Roxton virou a cabeça e, finalmente, abandonou a concentração em sua comida. Ela parou por um momento e rapidamente começou a sair no sentido de sua cabana.

"Você está bem?" Roxton perguntou. Ela virou a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram e, por um momento, não disse nada.

"Sim!" Ela rapidamente disse assentindo com a cabeça e sorrindo de volta. "Estou bem, Lord Roxton. Agora, se me der licença" ela respondeu pegando sua xícara de café, ainda sorrindo, e caminhou para sua cabana. Roxton a assistiu sair e um grande sorriso, de repente, atravessou seu rosto também. Ele ouviu-a respirar fundo e lentamente se afastar da mesa.

"Sim, penso que este será um dia bastante interessante, você não concorda, Roxton?" Challenger perguntou.

"Sim" respondeu Roxton, deixando de olhar para a direção onde havia ido Marguerite. De repente, ele levantou e pegou algumas frutas da cesta sobre a mesa. "Acho que será um grande dia" disse ele se dirigindo na direção oposta de Marguerite. Challenger observou-o sair com espanto enquanto Verônica e Finn começaram a rir descontroladamente...


	19. Episódio 3: A princesa do platô Cap6

**Episódio 3: A Princesa do Platô**

**(Capítulo seis)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Todos os exploradores, alguns guardas e Aleera, sentados ao redor de uma mesa...**

"Como você sabe que é realmente uma saída do platô?" Veronica perguntou tão cética como o resto dos exploradores, que também estavam confusos. Quase meia hora atrás, Malone tinha chegado afirmando que ele e Aleera falaram sobre o caminho de volta para casa. Ela tinha, aparentemente, mantido sua palavra em encontrar o caminho de saída do Platô, o qual havia sido mostrado por uma mulher sábia... uma que Malone e Verônica haviam recentemente encontrado. E como Malone também manteve sua parte do acordo, ela estava disposta a manter dela e escoltá-los pelo caminho.

"Verônica, quem disse foi aquela mulher Zanga... aquela que nos contou sobre as protetoras e a terceira linhagem" Malone respondeu. "E faz sentido. O complexo de cavernas que nos levará de volta a Londres segue por um caminho através das montanhas que nunca exploramos antes".

"Exatamente" Roxton rapidamente acrescentou. Seu bom humor foi subitamente interrompido pela notícia de voltar a Londres e ainda era mais cético do que animado. "Nós não sabemos o que há por lá. A caverna pode não levar a lugar nenhum".

"Ou pode levar a mais problemas" acrescentou Marguerite. Seu dia agradável também havia sido perturbado pela notícia da caverna. E mesmo que estivesse animada para ir para casa, ela não podia concordar, pois achava difícil acreditar que uma mulher Zanga (de todas as pessoas) saberia de uma saída do platô e não lhes contaria.

"Ela estava certa sobre todo o resto" Aleera acrescentou. "Ela sabia sobre as coisas estranhas que ocorreram no platô recentemente, as razões por trás de tudo. Ela também nos alertou sobre os comerciantes de escravos, antes de sermos atacados. Ela nos salvou... como poderíamos não acreditar nela?"

"Ainda assim, é inconcebível que a mulher tenha ocultado de nós essa informação" Challenger respondeu, tentando parecer razoável.

"Exatamente!" Verônica concordou.

"Bem, só há uma maneira de descobrir" respondeu Malone e, olhando para Verônica, acrescentou, "Eu não vou desistir." Veronica o olhou chocada, mas depois do choque veio a raiva. Após uma longa pausa, Aleera finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

"Se você desejar ir para casa, então eu e os guardas, estamos dispostos a acompanhá-lo até a caverna, para mantê-lo seguro" Aleera respondeu. "Sugiro que Edward retorne à casa da árvore para levar seus pertences. Mesmo que ainda não queira ir até a caverna, vamos levá-lo para casa em segurança."

"Isso seria maravilhoso..." Challenger respondeu num tom desinteressado. "Poderia dar-nos alguns momentos?"

"Claro" respondeu Aleera. "Leve o tempo que precisar." Ela sorriu e se afastou da mesa, assim como os guardas. Todos os exploradores ficaram em silêncio. Quando estava distante o suficiente para que não fossem ouvidos, continuaram a discussão... ou melhor, Malone e Veronica continuaram a discordar.

Depois que Aleera se retirou, o som da voz Fredrick chamou sua atenção. "Quanto tempo mais?" Perguntou ele em um tom mais irritado do que sua voz consoladora da noite anterior. Ela sobressaltou-se, um pouco assustada, mas depois sorriu para ele ao reconhecê-lo.

"Em breve, meu amor... em breve" ela respondeu sorrindo e ambos observaram os exploradores discutindo.

* * *

**Uma hora mais tarde...**

Verônica caminhava em silêncio com Finn a seu lado enquanto voltavam para casa. Challenger decidiu que, para todos os efeitos, a caverna valia a pena ser explorarada, mas não sem o equipamento adequado. Todos decidiram que, voltando à casa da árvore, seria uma boa idéia. Todos, exceto Finn e Verônica. A raiva fluia através de Veronica enquanto andava atrás do grupo com alguns guardas a poucos metros atrás dela... observando muito atentamente para ver se alguém os estava seguindo.

Enquanto isso, Malone e Challenger andavam com Aleera na frente do grupo, com Roxton e Marguerite alguns metros atrás. Marguerite estava muito silenciosa pela possibilidade de, talvez, voltar a Londres. Ela não tinha certeza se ficava alegre ou triste. Os eventos que ocorreram na noite anterior também a haviam deixado um pouco confusa e ela e Roxton mal tinham tido tempo para falar sobre isso. Ela também tinha sido evitado seus olhares... ingura sobre como ficariam as coisas. Percebendo seu silêncio, Roxton decidiu iniciar uma conversa trivial com Malone, Challenger e Aleera.

"Parece que será um dia lindo" afirmou Roxton calmamente enquanto caminhavam. Seu comentário retirou Marguerite de sua distração, e ele percebeu como ela voltou a ficar insegura, talvez temendo o que ele diria em seguida.

"Sim, é verdade" respondeu Marguerite não olhando para ele, mas levantando a cabeça para olhar em frente enquanto caminhavam. Ele percebeu o início de um leve sorriso nos cantos de sua boca, que ela rapidamente tentou esconder.

"Você acredita nela?" Ele sussurrou ainda mais silencioso.

"Eu não sei. Parece possível, mas como disse Challenger, por que não os Zangas não nos diriam?"

"Eu não tenho certeza" respondeu Roxton. "Quero acreditar nela, mas..." ele respirou fundo e parou por um momento.

"Parece bom demais para ser verdade?"

"Sim" respondeu ele. "Mas agora... eu nem sei se quero que ela esteja certa." Quando ele disse isso, Marguerite finalmente o olhou e notou um olhar sério em seu rosto, confirmando o que acabara de dizer. O homem a seu lado parecia tão inocente como preocupado e a dúvida estava retratada em seu rosto. Ela estava prestes a dizer algo quando foi interrompida por Challenger.

"Finalmente!" Ouviu-o dizer quando se aproximaram da casa na árvore. Marguerite olhou para a casa e começou a se sentir culpada por querer deixá-la. O olhou rapidamente para trás, para Verônica e, em seguida, os outros foram para o elevador.

* * *

**A casa da árvore**

"Acho que já peguei tudo" disse Malone ao terminar de carregar sua mochila. Marguerite e Roxton subiram as escadas com suas mochilas nas mãos também. Challenger veio de seu laboratório com alguns de seus mapas recentes do platô.

"Eu também" respondeu ele, olhando todos reunidos. Finn, muito deprimida, apareceu logo atrás dele.

"Eu também" disse ela com tristeza. Ela era queria ficar, mas Verônica exigiu que fosse com eles.

"Todos nós" eles ouviram Verônica dizer ao subiu as escadas também.

"Você vem conosco?" Marguerite perguntou empolgada. Todos ficaram felizes com a idéia.

"Só até a caverna" Verônica respondeu em tom solene. "Para provar que não leva a lugar algum" ela respondeu passando por eles, fazendo-os sentirem-se ainda mais culpados.

"Vamos" disse Challenger levando-os para a selva onde Aleera e seus guardas esperavam... ignoravam completamente que estavam caminhando para a maior armadilha que nunca haviam encontrado.


	20. Episódio 3: A princesa do platô Cap7

**Episódio 3: A Princesa do Planalto **

**  
****(Capítulo Sete) **

**

* * *

  
A selva****  
**

Enquanto caminhavam pela trilha para as cavernas, os exploradores mal sabiam que os guardas tramavam a suas costas. Como iam todos calados, nem se percebia a troca de olhares entre eles. Até que, horas depois, perto da montanha, Roxton começou a perceber os olhares que trocavam e sentir que havia alguma coisa que não estavam dizendo a eles. Ele olhou para eles com desconfiança e cuidadosamente apertou o braço de Marguerite, gesticulando para seguisse seu olhar. Ela também já estava desconfiada e não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Todos olhavam como se estivessem se preparando para atacar, esperando apenas o momento certo.  
"Aqui está" disse Aleera, tirando a atenção de Marguerite e Roxton dos guardas. Eles olharam para a montanha e notaram uma pequena fenda escondida atrás de uma grande árvore caída na lateral da montanha. Outras plantas haviam crescido sobre ela, cobrindo a entrada da caverna, mas uma pequena abertura ainda podia ser vista se alguém soubesse o que procurar.  
"O que estamos esperando?" Malone perguntou e passou por ela, seguido pelos outros. Todos trabalharam juntos para afastar a árvore e expôr a entrada da caverna.  
"Tem certeza que é aqui?" Challenger ceticamente perguntou e olhou para dentro da caverna. Não era um buraco muito grande e não parecia que levaria tão longe.

"Sim" respondeu Aleera. "Foi o que a mulher disse. Podemos ir com vocês para nos certificarmos."Certo" Challenger respondeu ao passar por ela. Aleera, fez um gesto rápido para os guardas e passou a acompanha-los para dentro da caverna escura...  
Depois de muito andar, atingiram o interior de uma caverna profunda com um pequeno lago no centro. Percebendo que não havia outra saída, Malone parou e olhou a sua volta.  
"Aleera, isso não..." mas parou quando se virou e viu Aleera e seus guardas apontando as armas para eles, bloqueando a única saída da caverna. Roxton instantaneamente sacou suas pistolas, mas um guarda próximo a ele apontou sua arma para Marguerite e ele desistiu. Verônica soltou um profundo suspiro, já sabendo que era exatamente isso o que ia acontecer, e Finn ficou a seu lado, não sabendo o que pensar.  
"O que está acontecendo?" Finn rapidamente deixou escapar.  
"Aleera?" Malone perguntou.  
"Sinto muito, Edward, mas não tenho escolha" respondeu ela.  
"Não teve uma escolha de quê?" Marguerite perguntou.  
"Eu não poderia deixá-los ir para casa com o mapa" Aleera respondeu. "Esse mapa é a resposta para o platô inteiro!"  
"Mapa?" Roxton perguntou. Ele olhou interrogativamente para ela e para os outros ao seu redor.  
"Do que você está falando?" Veronica perguntou a ela.  
"O mapa... foi enviado a você e agora eu preciso dele" respondeu Aleera. "Você não sabe o que significa e nem quem está atrás dele."  
"O que significa isso?" Challenger perguntou. Ele havia permanecido em silêncio, o que era muito incomum para ele, mas não conseguiu mais ficar mais. Os outros olharam para ele.

"Challenger?" Marguerite o interrogou. "Você sabe algo que nós não sabemos?" Ele parecia um pouco embaraçado ao tentar formar as palavras. Sem dizer nada, dirigiu-se a Aleera que ainda estava na entrada da caverna. Ela caminhou para mais perto dela enquanto falava.  
"Está com você?" Perguntou ela.  
"Sim". A surpresa era clara em todos os exploradores ao perceberem que Challenger tinha mantido este grande segredo deles. "Mas não irá ajudá-la."  
"E por que não?"  
"Porque você não poderá lê-lo" respondeu ele. "Foi feito antes de todas essas mudanças acontecerem... antes de o platô ser alterado."  
"Não importa" respondeu Aleera. "Tudo que preciso é do mapa."

Ele deu um suspiro profundo ao enfiou a mão na mochila e retirou um livro com o pergaminho colocado entre duas páginas. Ele abriu o livro e, com cuidado, retirou o pergaminho, entregando-o a ela.  
"Talvez lhe traga mais sorte" disse relutante.  
"Obrigada" respondeu ela. "Foi muito mais fácil do que eu imaginei."  
"Poderia pelo menos ter nos falado sobre isso antes de toda essa loucura" Malone falou zangado.  
"Impossível que alguém se desfaça de um dom tão precioso como este" Aleera respondeu. "A menos que esse alguém não soubesse seu significado. Vocês parecem já conhecer uma parte de seu mistério, mas aparentemente não entenderam tudo ainda."  
"O que nos levaria a quê?" Verônica perguntou.  
"Casa" Aleera respondeu ao examinar o pergaminho e começou a caminhar para fora da caverna. Ela virou-se e olhou para eles. "Espero que todos encontrem seu caminho de volta para casa". Eles iam começar a ir atrás dela, mas os guardas continuaram a apontar as armas para eles. Quando os guardas também se foram, eles ainda ficaram lá por um momento, olhando para a entrada da caverna e depois viraram-se para Challenger, que parecia ser o único que sabia o que estava acontecendo.

"Challenger..." Marguerite começou a dizer, mas ouviram-se tiros e gritos do lado de fora. Todos rapidamente saíram da caverna correndo. Os guardas estavam sendo atacados pelos comerciantes de escravos. Muitos dos guardas já haviam sido mortos e outros estavam feridos. Alguns tentavam se levantar e montar os cavalos. Os exploradores começaram a atirar, mas assim que o fizeram, viram o líder dos bandidos, o mesmo que haviam encontrado antes, pegar o pergaminho de Aleera e montar seu cavalo. Ele sacou sua arma e atirou antes que tivessem a oportunidade de ajudá-la.  
Quando ela caiu no chão, o resto dos bandidos fugiu e alguns dos guardas correram ao seu encontro. Malone, ignorando a decepção recente, também correu para ela e consolou-a enquanto morria.  
"Sinto muito..." ela disse fracamente. "O mapa... Avalon" ela sussurrou e calmamente fechou os olhos, toda a vida desaparecendo de seu corpo.  
"Avalon?" Malone murmurou e se levantou. Ele olhou para os outros exploradores atordoado. Fredrick, o guarda fiel, se ajoelhou ao lado Aleera e seus soluços começaram a preencher o silêncio da selva...  
Os exploradores ajudaram a colocar os feridos sobre os cavalos, permanecendo calados o tempo todo. Fredrick colocou o corpo da princesa do platô em cima de seu cavalo e gentilmente afagou seus longos cabelos vermelhos. Ele suspirou e depois voltou-se para o grupo de exploradores.  
"Ela realmente não teve escolha" disse ele.  
"O que?" Verônica tristemente perguntou.  
"O mapa... não era para ela... era para o homem que veio até nós. O marido dela foi o único que morreu e era o único que sabia o caminho para que pudéssemos voltar para casa. Ela fez um acordo com ele... o mapa, pela liberdade."

"Que homem era esse?" Roxton perguntou.  
"Um homem muito mau... falava o tempo todo sobre alguém chamado Mordren e que o platô seria destruído." Ao som do nome Mordren, Veronica sobressaltou-se. "Bem, acho que agora nunca saberemos." Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto olhava para os guardas feridos. "Nunca saberemos..." repetiu e montou seu cavalo. Todos os exploradores observaram em silêncio enquanto eles partiram de volta ao acampamento... para enterrar sua princesa.

* * *

**A casa da árvore  
**"Ah, lar" disse Malone ao se sentar em uma cadeira e deixar seu corpo relaxar.  
"Lar?" Verônica calmamente perguntou, sentada à mesa, não muito longe dele.  
"Sim" respondeu Malone, piscando e dando um rápido sorriso antes de inclinar a cabeça para trás.  
"É bom estar de volta" respondeu Roxton levando sua mochila até o quarto, mas logo voltou para a sala. Marguerite sentou-se à mesa também e olhou para ele.  
"Não está feliz por estar de volta, Marguerite?" Verônica perguntou.  
"Não... eu estou".  
"É uma pena que a mulher não saiba realmente de uma saída do platô" disse Finn ao juntar-se a eles. Todos reconheceram em silêncio, imaginando como teria sido finalmente voltar para casa.

Challenger caminhou até eles, e silenciosamente sentou-se à mesa com um livro.  
"Há algo que eu não contei a vocês" disse ele calmamente colocando o livro sobre a mesa. Ele abriu lentamente um pedaço de papel enrolado que parecia mais desgastado do que o que ele tinha dado a Aleera. Desembrulhou-o cuidadosamente e o colocou sobre a mesa.  
"Challenger, este é o mapa?" Marguerite perguntou ao pegar o pergaminho e sorrir para o cientista que nunca deixava de impressioná-la.  
"Eu havia realmente me esquecido em qual livro estava. Então, ao invés de dar-lhes este mapa, eu dei apenas um esboço que fiz há pouco tempo atrás" respondeu ele.

Roxton deu uma risada e começou a observar o mapa.  
"Por que você não nos contou?" Verônica perguntou.  
"Eu não queria mais decepções", Challenger respondeu. "Nós já tentamos sair de todas as formas possíveis. E descobrir o que significava primeiro parecia ser mais importante, mas ainda não consegui."  
"Nós entendemos o que você quer dizer, meu velho" Roxton respondeu enquanto se sentava. "Foi bom não ter preocupações por um dia." Quando ele disse isso, um grande sorriso atravessou seu rosto e o mesmo pôde ser visto também em Marguerite.  
"Agora há apenas o problema de descobrir quem quer esse mapa" Malone respondeu. Seus sorrisos lentamente desaparecerm ao perceberem que teriam de se preocupar com o homem que estava, de alguma forma, ligado a Mordren. Sentaram-se todos, pensando que um dia, talvez em breve, entenderiam mais sobre o platô e as razões por que estavam todos lá...

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

**Resumo do próximo episódio, "A caçadora":**  
Marguerite está sozinha na selva numa manhã, quando passa por uma situação terrível e quase morre, mas é salva por mulher loira que lhe parece um pouco familiar. Quando começam a conversar, a mulher confessa que foi ao Platô para encontrar seu marido... Lord John Roxton. Espantada e enfurecida, Marguerite retorna para a casa da árvore com a mulher, onde tudo começa a mudar. Mas mesmo que a mulher não fique, Marguerite perdoará Roxton? A história estará com o título: As Aventuras não contadas da Expedição Challenger II.

Não percam!


End file.
